Time Turner of Souls
by Luinlothana
Summary: One night Voldemort sends Harry a vision with a very interesting offer. When blacks and whites suddenly blur into shades of grey what choices can be made? AU set after OotP. More details inside. Story in need of revision and editing.
1. The offer

Disclaimer: Let's see. . . If I really owned rights to one of the most popular books in the world would I really busy myself with writing non-profit fanfiction? I don't think so. The conclusion is simple. I don't own any of it and I don't think there is any chance for that to change in the future.

Before you begin to read a few words about the fic:

This fic started when my friend asked me to write a Harry Potter story in which following points were covered:

1. Voldemort convincing the true Harry Potter to join him for some reason (I had to borrow a bit from 'Mein Kampf' for Voldemort to sound convincing enough – and I'm still not sure if it is believable – but after all it is supposed to be fictional, isn't it?)

2. Voldie raising Harry as his son from the beginning (of course there has to be a time travel somewhere in there but a one that puts you back in your body)

3. Voldemort – Harry in father – son like relationship (so both will have to be a bit OOC)

4. Harry having all his powers from the day he was born (the transfer of power turns out to be a wrong assumption)

5. Harry is abused by his uncle (honestly I start to feel sorry for the boy. So many people want to see him beaten or in some other way injured. . .)

6. no slash (for which I'm grateful – I don't write it and I only read if there is a good plot to go with it)

I did my best to think of a story covering these points but at the same time I thought I might try to combine it with something I wanted to try for some time – creating Voldemort's ideology that could actually work. Of course I decided to serve those parts in small doses because I'm not even sure if what I did in that field is any good but I decided that having such a fic to write it would be a wasted opportunity if I didn't put it in.

Time Turner of Souls

Chapter 1

THE OFFER

Harry lay on his bed silently. It was hardly a week into his summer vacation and the situation was already becoming unbearable. His uncle obviously thought nothing of the threats from the Order because he was even worse than was in previous years. Harry started to doubt if he would even be able to conceal his bruises before coming back to magical world this time.

He wrote as many letters as he could to basically everyone he knew (not saying a word about his uncle, of course) just to take his thoughts off Sirius and his own situation. He even wrote a letter to Draco Malfoy in which, trying to sound concerned, he asked how he was doing after the events from the end of the term. Needless to say that letter was never replied. What concerned him more was that the letters from his friends and, rarely, Order members were cold and didn't contain any information, despite him asking them to do as much as sending him a copy of 'Daily Prophet'. The conclusion was more or less obvious – he was being kept in the dark again.

Thinking about how much he wished to have a normal life or at least know how it was to have one, he drifted to sleep. Despite all his attempts he didn't manage to clear his mind once again. Therefore he wasn't much surprised when after what felt like a half an hour of sleep a vision kicked in. This time it seemed a bit different though.

He was, as usual, in Voldemort's head. He could see he was in some kind of dark chamber and that the Death Eaters had just started arriving. But something was amiss. When the Death Eater circle was complete Voldemort spoke

"Welcome my loyal Death Eaters. I hope you all did well on your missions" 'And welcome to you, Harry Potter'

Now something was definitely, completely wrong. Harry swore in his mind.

'No reason to use such a language, my boy. I want to give you a small favour. I hope you won't mind that'

Now THAT was something new. Dark Lords, as far as Harry was concerned, weren't known for doing favors to people. Especially not for free. But Voldemort seemed to have lost interest in him. Instead he addressed to the Death Eaters.

"Give me your report, Lestrange"

"This second, my lord"

One of the Death Eaters bowed before him. We caught the traitor, Martins, from the outer circle as he was passing information to an auror, who seemed to be his fiancé as well. They were both killed although the auror put quite a fight. We eliminated three witnesses of the action before igniting the Mark."

"You pleased me, Lestrange. What do you have to report, Whilton?"

"The works on finding the manuscript I was to search for are nearly done, master. In a few days it shall be brought to you" said another Death Eater, kneeling before his master

'See, Potter, this is how people try to avoid unavoidable. He knows very well that he is far behind in his search but he is postponing the punishment in hopes for a miracle. Human nature is really fascinating thing to study. By analysing reactions of different people you can tell how loyal they would be or what they fear most. And that gives you power and advantage over them'

Harry didn't have time to reply before Voldemort spoke again

"That would be sufficient for now, Geanton, but do not disappoint me on the next meeting or the consequences will be severe and I warn you, as my patience is running low your punishment is growing. Remember that and don't fail me, my faithful servant"

"Yes, master" the Death Eater walked a few steps backwards.

"And did you, Wormtail, complete your task that will allow us to get my faithful servants out of Azkaban again?"

"Master, it was impossible in such a short time. . ."

"You had plenty of time, Wormtail, and I don't find any more patience for you. You failed me, so take the responsibility. Crucio!"

Harry felt a pang of pain hitting him. But before he had even time to scream the pain diminished. He however was still in Voldemort's head, watching Peter being tortured. To fill in for the pain and the thought of what was actually going on he realized that his head filled with Voldemort's feeling of hatred towards the victim and the pleasure he had from causing pain. Finally the torture stopped and Voldemort dismissed, much to Harry's joy, the Death Eaters.

'I hope you liked the gift I gave you, my boy. Knowledge is a useable gift. Now at least you are not kept in the dark as the old fool believes you should be to save you worries. Unless you don't appreciate it?'

This question woke, once again, Harry's suspicions. There was no way Voldemort would give something for free. Maybe he wanted Harry to tell him the prophecy?

'Don't worry about that, my boy. If you have in mind the prophecy saying 'either must die at hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives' I assure you that once I got to know it, it calmed me down and made me realize my own mistake to which I was unfortunately led by the old fool calling himself your headmaster.'

Harry's mind raced. How on Earth had Voldemort gotten hold of the prophecy? And what he found so calming about it? AND most importantly, what mistake was he talking about?

'So much impatience, so many questions. . .Know that, my boy, I read the prophecy from your mind two days after you were informed about it by Dumbledore. And, since you seemed curious. It said exactly what I feared it says. That was exactly what calmed me down after I heard it.'

Now Harry was quite positive that Voldemort is just a lunatic. Dangerous and powerful but a lunatic.

'Oh, I assure you, my boy, that on contrary to popular opinion, I'm quite sane. But honestly, tell me, would you tell a person, of whom you know he doesn't know occlumency well enough and has a connection with me a true prophecy or the one you would want me to know and believe?'

Harry froze, stricken by the cool logic of what Voldemort had said. What could the prophecy contain then?

'That is when I realized I made a mistake. In the beginning I was suspecting the prophecy said something similar. But upon hearing Dumbledore's version of it I realized that the part about one of us eliminating the other was made to draw us apart. What the old fool fears most is the two of us joining power. I don't ask you to join me. I just want to give you an offer. I'll update you about what is going on in the world and you will consider joining me. If you decide to turn my offer down you will inform me about it at the end of August and my attitude towards you will remain unchanged with you as my mortal enemy. If you decide otherwise though, all you will have to do would be to inform me about it the next night and I'll give you a position on my side, the knowledge and power beyond the imagination of other people. More than that. You will be granted a title of my heir since if you joined me on my site you would be the most worthy. Do you accept the offer?'

Harry thought hard where the trap in the offer can be but he couldn't find any. He was still angry at Dumbledore for using him as a tool in his game once more to add to that. He decided that there was nothing he can loose by agreeing with Voldemort for now. It won't change nothing except for giving him some information which was not a bad thing.

'Wise decision, my boy' the voice of Voldemort once more spoke in his head 'I'll invite your spirit to the next report of my Death Eaters like I did today. Now I'll leave you to grant some rest. Until our next meeting, Harry Potter!'

At that the foreign presence in Harry's head disappeared and he was left with thoughts about what did he get himself into this time.


	2. Confirming information

Disclaimer: Let's see. . . If I really owned rights to one of the most popular books in the world would I really busy myself with writing non-profit fanfiction? I don't think so. The conclusion is simple. I don't own any of it and I don't think there is any chance for that to change in the future.

Time Turner of Souls

Chapter 2

CONFIRMING INFORMATION

Next morning Harry woke up with a decision - he had to check the information provided him by Voldemort. If anything, he learnt not to believe visions given by him outright. He didn't have any source of information though. He couldn't very well write to the Order and inform that accidentally he watched a Death Eater report but he wants to check if it was a real one.

He sneaked out of house thankful that his uncle already left to work and his aunt and cousin were still sleeping, so they couldn't find him any ridiculous occupation now. His sight landed on Mrs. Figg's house, whose owner had just gone outside, probably to collect milk and newspaper. He walked in her direction.

"Good morning" he started

"Morning, Harry. I haven't seen you for quite a time."

"I wasn't much in a mood for walks. I suppose you've heard. . ."

"Yes, I have. I'm really sorry, Harry."

"So am I, believe me. I'm still working on getting used to the thought."

He looked at the newspaper she was holding.

"Mrs. Figg? I was wondering Do you have, by any chance, a copy of 'Daily Prophet'?"

"Well, I do, but Dumbledore asked not to give you any information because he doesn't want to upset you."

"That's fine. I can understand that and I can accept it. No war news. But, to be honest, I just wanted to check how my favourite quidditch team, Appleby Arrows, is doing to get my mind of. . . things." Lied Harry

"Well I suppose there will be no harm in that. Please, come in, I'll show you the newspaper."

Harry smiled and thanked the woman. 'Daily Prophet' was lying on the kitchen table.

"Can I?" he asked receiving a nod in reply

He quickly scanned the first page, not wonting to rise woman's suspicions. Sure enough there it was – big title 'Five deaths in Rosemore' and under it, in smaller letters 'Auror killed in line of duty'. Harry turned to sport page, pretending it was his main interest from the beginning. For a few minutes he tried to looked engrossed in the recent match between Appelby Arrows and Chudley Cannons (won by the former). Then he thanked the woman. Petted one of her cats, that just happened to be close, declined offered tea, saying he didn't want to worry his aunt (as if she cared), bid good morning to Kingsley Shacklebolt, who just appeared at the top of the stairs looking sleepy, wished Mrs. Figg a good day and went back home.

He went through his daily routine thinking all the time about what he learned. Voldemort didn't seem to be lying this time and he just offered Harry what he wished the most. Dumbledore, on the contrary, was just using him as a tool and was keeping him in the dark all the time. But could he allow his personal favouritism take over? After all he didn't agree with Voldemort's program a bit.

The mare thought that he could join people who think of Hermione, for example, as of dirt of this world that should be eliminated, made him shudder. But was there anything else in Voldemort's program? He wasn't sure about it. He suddenly realized how little he knows about Voldemort's politics apart for his dislike (what an understatement!) of Muggleborns and his wish to take over the world. Maybe Voldemort would explain him that if he really wished for Harry to join him.

Harry suddenly realized that he was seriously considering such a possibility. 'No!' he berated himself 'Under no condition will I join him. He decided to provide me some information during this vocation, fine, I won't object that. But I don't owe him anything for that and will never join him in my life no matter what!'

The idea seemed to fade in his mind but soon enough he caught himself again on wondering how would the world look if THE Harry Potter joined the dark side. He couldn't dismiss the image but soon he stopped worrying, thinking that it's just playing with his imagination to take his thoughts of his problems, house chores and his uncle's beating (luckily a light one since the man wasn't that drunk this time).

When, about a midnight, he was finally allowed to go to sleep after finishing everything he was supposed to do he realised, with a great surprise, that he was actually looking forward to the vision, curious about what he was going to see.

Just before his sleep he wondered if he should report Dumbledore what he sees but he dismissed the thought thinking, that the man wouldn't take any of that seriously and he would just be berated for not trying to stop visions.

For the first time in months Harry went to sleep without even trying to empty his mind.

This time as well he was a silent spectator of a Death Eater report. This one was quite short. It seemed that today there wasn't any raid and the only thing worth noting during it was Wormtail being punished once again for not making any progress since the last time. And just like last time Harry felt what Voldemort did instead of feeling the curse. This time he even didn't need time to 'switch' from feeling the curse to landing in Voldemort's thoughts again.

This made him wonder but he was grateful he doesn't have to endure the curse any more.

When the Death Eaters were finally dismissed Voldemort spoke to him

'I'm afraid there wasn't much information of the importance for you, my boy, but at least you know I'm not keeping this from you. I can see you have a few questions to ask me, though. Be my guest, ask and they will be answered.'

Harry thought back to his wondering about Voldemort's program. Could that be what he was speaking about?

'You re curious about my plans. I daresay it's a good sign. It shows you are still able to think for yourself and you want to make your own decisions rather than accept what others have planned for you.

You see, what my Death Eaters do was thought to be an answer for Muggle cruelty. Because Muggles started this war, you know. They were the first to kill children for the mere fact they were able to use magic. Even now, if they were allowed, Muggles would jump at a chance to kill a witch or wizard. Or better kill their children, because that would be easier for them and Muggles are cowards. The only thing that can stop their actions is fear, not morality of any kind, but fear. And with current wizarding law a wizard can be practically killed by a Muggle just like that because he is only allowed to use magic in a life-threatening situation. And he can't ever assume that the situation is life-threatening. He has to be absolutely sure. Which makes it too late in most cases. And even if said wizard defends himself against six armed Muggle killers, who attack him he will still be put in court for that. All because a few fools thought up the idea of Magical Secrecy Act.

I want wizarding world to be no secret any more. And I want Muggles to hold appropriate respect for wizards. Knowing how many mudblood children is practically tortured by their own parents for being able to use magic I want them all to be taken from their parents and brought up properly in magical society. I want only wizard-born people to be in charge of the wizarding world because only they have enough understanding in wizarding matters.

I plan ideal world to be divided to Muggle and wizarding parts, both knowing about each other, cooperating peacefully but without Muggles interfering in our politics. And I want wizarding world to realise, that the fact that there aren't public executions for performing magic doesn't mean that Muggles started loving magic and now they have a peaceful, fascinating world for us, wizards, to explore. I want wizards to realise, that Muggle children from their earliest years are taught to hate witches and wizards.

Unfortunately before every peace there must be a war and I don't want to postpone it and put the weight on the arms of another generation. Do you understand me now, my boy?'

Harry felt he knew more than he ever wanted to. All of what he heard just sounded so. . . wrong. Especially if you had friends among muggleborns. But at least he knew Voldemort's program now and his decision (in which he would, of course, decline the offer) was going to be more conscious than it ever could be otherwise.


	3. The breaking point

Disclaimer: Let's see. . . If I really owned rights to one of the most popular books in the world would I really busy myself with writing non-profit fanfiction? I don't think so. The conclusion is simple. I don't own any of it and I don't think there is any chance for that to change in the future.

Time Turner of Souls

Chapter 3

THE BREAKING POINT

Soon enough Harry created himself a new routine. He would wake up very early, check the information he received at Mrs. Figg as often as it was possible without rising suspicions (after all quidditch matches didn't take place every day), do his chores, try to avoid beating from his uncle if he came home drunk (which happened more and more often lately) and then go to sleep to watch a Death Eater report and then discus politics with Voldemort for a few minutes.

Those were strange discussions. Both sides seemed to be well aware that there was no way to convince the opponent but they were trying to show the other their point of view as clearly as possible. Just to make him have an idea of how does the world look from the other side. It was strange, true, but Harry had to admit he was quite enjoying those discussions.

Strange as it was, Voldemort seemed the only person to treat him like an equal.

Harry noticed that at times when he was really frustrated he was seriously considering accepting his offer. And he even managed not to consider these thoughts scary any more.

Not that they would ever come true – they were obviously just effects of his breakdowns.

The time slowly passed, day after day and soon he realised that he had just a week to go to his birthday. Unfortunately on the day of that joyful realisation his uncle came home very drunk. He obviously lost some important client and his company wasn't doing well for quite a time.

The second Harry saw him he knew things aren't going to turn out nicely. As if to prove these thoughts his uncle dragged him to his room to express his fury by taking it out on Harry, who after half an hour begun to think the torture will never end. He could feel his fingers had damaged joints, ribs were broken and a dull pain rose somewhere inside him.

He distantly noted his uncle left when he slipped into unconsciousness.

After maybe two hours he once again felt a not-so-unfamiliar presence in his mind and soon he was looking as the Death Eaters were apparating to give their report.

The meeting didn't take long. There was a raid of the outer circle (supervised by Bellatrix Lastrange) on a village where a family of an auror lived and apart from that Wormtail claimed that his new plan to free DE from Azkaban won't fail for a change.

Harry recalled that the rat said something very similar about his last three or four plans.

When the Death Eaters were gone Voldemort once again addressed to Harry.

'Never loose faith like that, Harry Potter. People will sooner or later learn to be reliable if they are to be punished for the failures they make'

'And what of those who manage to escape the punishment? It's not gaining you much popularity, torturing only your faithful servants'

'Nobody escapes my punishment, my boy. Some just have their suffering delayed.'

'I wish it was so easy to punish those, who stand against the Light.'

'Light is too afraid of making mistakes to succeed in this field. If they try, they just become the other shade of Dark'

'Like Crouch' Harry thought a bit against himself

'Yes, the father of my faithful Death Eater. Till the end of his life he probably believed he never stepped of the path of light while he even forgot what it looked like

The same mechanism worked with some Muggles. When they thought they found a good solution for the problems of the world they wanted to be looked up to as the saviours of the world'

'A bit overrated position I must say'

'Not if someone doesn't have it. But back to our topic. Those people would never admit that their path is dark, no matter how obvious that would be. '

'Speaking from experience?'

"I've chosen consciously what is going to be my way. This is one of the things that make difference between wizards and Muggles. Wizards who choose the way of unawareness are those, who come to close to the Muggle world and it has too much of an impact on them.'

'But didn't you say Muggles are just cruel without any reason?'

'Yes but unorganised cruelty doesn't lead them far. This way they can just affect those within their poor reach. Nevertheless, if it is a wizard within their reach they should be punished severely. As an example for the others.'

'And how do you plan to get to all of them? My uncle for example. You said, if memory serves me right, that nobody can escape the punishment.'

'Without cooperation from your side I doubt it would be wise to send my Death Eaters to your house. If it was any other wizard forced to live with such Muggles against his will though, they would quickly learn why it wasn't wise to attack a wizard'

'And what would theoretically happen with me if I agreed to your offer? You would set Death Eaters after my uncle?'

'If you did, I'd help you with having your revenge and then you would be welcome to come to my manor and stay here, on my side.'

'Without finishing my education?'

'I would teach you everything you need. Note that nobody ever asks how many OWL's or NEWT's I got. The only thing people care about is how much power I have and what I can do with it.'

'So I would have too abandon all my friends'

'Not if they won't abandon you. You would be free to contact them were you ever so desired or to take them to your side to keep them safe'

'Yes then'

'Pardon me, my boy?'

'I agree to accept your offer. Just tell me what am I to do to get out of here and reach you. Even if I'm agreeing for my death it won't be much worse than being here.'


	4. Leaving the Light

Disclaimer: Let's see. . . If I really owned rights to one of the most popular books in the world would I really busy myself with writing non-profit fanfiction? I don't think so. The conclusion is simple. I don't own any of it and I don't think there is any chance for that to change in the future.

Time Turner of Souls

Chapter 4

LEAVING THE LIGHT

Next day Harry regained consciousness to see a dark bird in his open window and feel a small snake trying hard to wake him by pouching him lightly and talking non-stop.

"/Pleassse, wake up. Massster told me to help you but you have to wake first. Pleassse, wake up./"

Harry blinked and the serpent immediately slithered away only to be back a second later with a flask of some kind of a potion in his mouth.

"_/Drink thisss. It ssshould help you heal./"_

Considering that even a poison would be welcome now, Harry obeyed, not without difficulties. He didn't have to wait long to feel the effects as the potion begun healing his body and mending his ribs. After an hour or so he was able to move again without feeling pain.

Now he just had to wait until his uncle comes back home. A new chapter was starting in Harry Potter's life.

Harry decided to ignore his aunt calling him from downstairs to come down and start his chores. She quickly stopped anyway assuming probably that he was still unconscious. She only called to him once more to inform him when she was leaving. And he waited.

The same power that pushed him to placing Lestrange under Cruciatus was now fully concentrated on getting revenge on his uncle. That was all that mattered at the moment.

Once he heard the front door closing and his uncle's loud, drunken voice he hissed the snake that he was ready and helped it to place itself in gentle claws of the bird. Soon the bird departed and Harry counted to ten before taking action.

Then, wand in his hand, he went out of his room to face his uncle. As soon as the man saw him he started yelling at him.

"Listen to me now." Harry said through gritted teeth "I've had enough. You are no family to me and never will be. I endured being tormented by you for years but not any more. You are going to pay for all these times. I refuse to stay in your care any longer and I refuse to call this place my home any minute longer!"

"Now listen, you ungrateful brat. You have no say in if I keep you here or not. Consider yourself thrown away from now on. And don't think I'm afraid of that freakishness of yours. I know very well that you can't use it against me or you won't be going back to that freakish school! So don't you try to scare me, boy! Your life means nothing to me and I'll prove it to you if you don't stop this display this very second and go out of my house for good!"

The man took a step in Harry's direction. Now he had the boy within his reach if he only wanted to.

"And where did you get the idea I'm going back to Hogwarts? Don't you think I treasure my life more than that?"

"Why you impertinent. . ."

Vernon made a move as if he wanted to hit Harry with his fist but stopped his hand in mid-air as a 'pop' sounded behind his back.

"Honestly, this man reminds me more of my father than I would have ever thought. Would you believe, my boy, that he wanted to hit me even on the day when I came to finally finish with him, the wraith of my life?" sounded whisper-like voice of Voldemort "You haven't changed your decision, I hope?"

"No, now I'm more sure than ever. If Dumbledore's idea of raising the saviour of Muggles is to let him be tortured by them he is more insane than people suspect. My word still stands."

"Very well. Now is the moment history will remember. I suppose you won't mind crucioing him for all he did to you before taking him out of the way?"

Harry felt a wave of cold moving down his spine. Everything felt oddly out of place, happening too soon. But there was no coming back right now.

"If I was to do that I don't know if I could carry it. Last time I tried the spell it failed. And ministry would detect that within seconds."

"Not if you use my wand. It has the same core as yours so it will work for you well."

Harry felt Voldemort handing him his wand although it seemed as if he was watching all that from some distance.

"There are few who are allowed to do as much as touch it." Voldemort spoke once again "Consider this as showing my trust to you. Most would readily give their life for such an honour."

Before Harry could fully comprehend what was happening all those times when his uncle abused him came to his mind, when the man made him feel like nothing more than trash.

"Just put a silencing spell on him first."

Harry obeyed hardly noticing doing that and before he realised his next deed another spell followed. He felt the feelings Voldemort had while casting Cruciatus on Death Eaters during the visions filled his head.

"Crucio"

The spell escaped his lips as if it was just the part of the emotions he felt. And unlike the last time the Unforgivable actually worked for him, sending his uncle into silent spasms of pain. He could feel all the frustration inside him being washed away by the sight.

Only after some time, when his uncle stopped moving he was hit by the full realisation of what had just happened. He, Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived had cast an Unforgivable on a human being, his relative at that, using the wand of Lord Voldemort. And enjoyed every second of it. Feeling slightly sick he gave the wand numbly back to its owner.

"I suppose this puts him out of the way permanently enough. Where are your aunt and cousin?"

Harry managed to regain self-control.

"Aunt Petunia went to a tea party to one of her friends and, knowing her, she won't be back until late this evening. As for my cousin he went out to meet his friends but should be home soon."

As if on clue there was a sound of a doorknob moving and Dudley entered the house still finishing a sentence he was saying to someone outside. He turned around after closing the door behind him and paled. He looked from his father unconscious on the floor to Harry with his wand out and some person unknown to him but obviously a wizard because he was holding a wand as well.

"You freak!" he bellowed too shocked to be normally scared by the sight of a wizard "What did you do to dad!"

'Dudley, I'll tell you this just once. Last year I helped you, which got me into enormous trouble and you not only failed to thank me but also made your father nearly kill me for that. Let me get this straight – for that and for all those countless times you have beaten me nearly unconscious, for the time you pushed me in front of the car and all the others I don't even want to recall now, I won't move a finger to save your live this time. You hear me? Not a finger." Harry's voice sounded calm but was full of poison

To tell the truth Harry himself was surprised by his own harsh words. It was as if the feeling of absolute hatred that came to him while casting Cruciatus didn't leave him completely. As if it made some kind of mark in his mind, waiting just under surface to be called back fully.

He noted that Dudley looked at him with fear, even though he was trying to keep his composure for a bit longer.

"What are you talking about you freak?" He asked in a trembling voice while Voldemort hissed in Parseltongue

"/I'm afraid that your talk with your cousin, amusing as it may be, should end now, before the old fool notices the wards are gone./"

Harry nodded and five seconds later his cousin's life ended at Voldemort's hand in a flesh of green light. The Dark Lord handed Harry a snake-shaped pendant.

"It's a portkey that will activate as soon as I start disapparating, spelled to take you to my manor. Only one thing is left here to be done." He said and raised his wand pointing it up "Morsmordre!"

Harry assumed the Dark Mark had just appeared above the house.

"Now we can go."

Voldemort diapparated and Harry followed him with a familiar pull of a portkey.

The next thing he knew he was in a richly furnished room, completely unknown to him. The thought that this can be a place Voldemort lives is seemed at the moment abstract to say the least.

"This is where you are going to live from now on. You have three rooms here" he pointed at two doors on opposite walls making Harry think that Voldemort acting normal is definitely one of the most abnormal things ever

"this one, a private library where you can find books I'd recommend you to study, because I doubt you were ever allowed anywhere close to them at Hogwarts, and a bedroom connected with a bathroom. I'll also give you a house elf to serve you. In here you can use magic as much as you like, nobody will detect it, be sure of that. Right now the only living creatures here except for the two of us are Nagini, a few smaller snakes, house elves and postal birds. For now, until the uproar caused by your disappearance ends, you will be watching Death Eater reports the old way. Later we'll see. I will probably let you decide if you want to show yourself to them or not. Welcome to my manor, Harry Potter."

"Thank you"

That was all Harry managed to say. Voldemort seemed to think it was a sufficient answer though and he walked out of the room through the third, not mentioned before door. Leading, most obviously, to a corridor.

Harry went to the nearest armchair and sat heavily. In one day he went all the way from the saviour of light to a dark wizard. The thought was a bit overwhelming. What's more, it seemed that the hint of malice implanted in his mind by a successful Unforgivable was not planning to leave him. One more thing he will have to learn to live with. Just like his scar. He closed his eyes and started to wonder how people will react to his disappearance.


	5. Reactions

Disclaimer: Let's see. . . If I really owned rights to one of the most popular books in the world would I really busy myself with writing non-profit fanfiction? I don't think so. The conclusion is simple. I don't own any of it and I don't think there is any chance for that to change in the future.

Time Turner of Souls

Chapter 5

REACTIONS

Arabella Figg looked out of her window not thinking about anything particular. Then one thing caught her attention. One horrible thing she feared ever since she started watching over Harry.

"Oh, God" she whispered and then yelled as loud as she could "Mundugus! For Merlin's sake, Mundugus!"

When the wizard got downstairs, looking quite confused, she wordlessly pointed something through the window. There was a giant Dark Mark hovering above number 4 Privet drive.

He paled and immediately disapparated to Grimuald Place, where a few Order members, Dumbledore included and three kids were peacefully eating dinner.

"Potter's house. Dark Mark. Just noticed. Come quickly. I don't know any more." He said quickly before anyone managed to ask him anything.

At that moment a bushy – haired girl sitting at the end of the table fainted.

All the adults instantly got up and in a rush got ready to leave while two youngest Weasley children were working on waking their friend trying hard not to faint themselves.

Adults finally disapparated and the three were left alone in the house. Just then Hermione woke up.

"What happened?" she asked and her eyes went large upon the coming memory 'Oh, God. Tell me it's not true. Tell me there wasn't any Death Eater attack at Harry's house. . ."

Ron and Ginny looked at her with grave faces. And then one by one they burst into tears.

In the meantime the adults went to Privet Drive, hoping against hope that it will all appear to be just a horrible mistake.

When they apparated to the place there already were a few aurors with Tonks among them. Dumbledore approached her quickly.

"What did you learn?" he asked

"Nothing much about Harry's current whereabouts except that he is probably with You-Know-Who now. As for what happened there seem to be only one possibility for now. Somehow the Death Eaters figured out how to avoid the wards. Two at least apparated in the house. One of them started crucioing Harry's uncle while the other, provided were only two of them, hid. Harry, being himself reacted naturally – he grabbed his wand and, leaving his room opened, which proves he was in hurry, went down to help his uncle.

Then the hidden Death Eater stupefied him while the other placed silencing charm on the Dursley and finished the torture leaving the man insane. Complete destruction of nerve cells as well I'm afraid. Beyond repairing for sure. It's highly doubtable if the man will ever even wake up from coma.

Anyway, after they caught Harry his cousin entered the house. Being in hurry they just avadaed him, cast the mark and fled, taking Harry to You-Know-Who.

Harry's possessions, apart from wand are still here. Do you think his friends would want to take care of them?"

She spoke the last sentence in a broken voice.

Just then a taxi stopped on the street and Petunia Dursley came out of it. She looked around in complete shock and started staring at her house. Tonks gestured in her direction.

"I think I'll need some help with passing the information to her."

Dumbledore nodded and walked slowly with her to Lily's sister.

"Mrs. Dursley? Can we have a word with you?"

"What happened? What happened to my house? Where are Vernon and my little Dudykins? Why aren't they here already?" she demanded when she finally noticed them

Dumbledore sighed heavily

"Please, come with us so we can explain." After they walked a few steps from all the Muggles who could possibly overhear he began "I'm afraid that I must inform you that there was a Death Eater attack at your house. I'm very sorry about it but there was no way we could have foreseen it."

"But where are Vernon and my Dudykins?" Petunia asked even more panicked than before "Where are they?"

"I'm afraid that there were in house when the Death Eaters attacked. Your husband is still alive, he was probably already taken to St. Mungo's hospital but The chances for him to wake from coma are thin. As for your son, I'm afraid he was killed by the attackers. If this brings any comfort to you for all we know his death was nearly instant so he wasn't suffering. Your nephew was. . ."

"No!" Petunia yelled obviously not interested what happened to Harry "It cannot be true! My Little boy, my Dudykins dead? No! This is not happening! This is all a nightmare!"

The woman started sobbing refusing to accept Dumbledore's comforting arm.

"We are all very sorry for you, madam." Tonks said coming closer to her

"It's all your fault!" the woman spasmed "We never wanted to have anything in common with your lot. Nothing. And you came and started ruining our lives from the very start. It's all your fault what happened. . ." She broke to even more violent sobs than before.

Some aurors finally managed to get rid of the Dark Mark above the house and went to talk with the witnesses and alter their memory. In fifteen minutes everything looked as if nothing happened except for the fact that a strangely dressed man was standing outside number 4 talking with two women, one of them violet-haired, and seemingly tried to convince Petunia Dursley, that they should go inside the house.

Once they were inside aurors reported that only traces of magic left are those emitted by Harry's possessions. Before even Dumbledore had time to ask Petunia yelled that they are to take them all away. Most aurors lowered their heads assuming that she couldn't stand the thought of keeping in her house things that used to belong to her sister's child, whom she took care of for years and who was now so brutally taken from her.

Finally, after Dumbledore together with Tonks managed to explain Petunia the whole situation he demanded to be left alone. After giving her a means of communication in case she needed something and explaining her how to get to St. Mungos in case she wanted to see her husband everybody disapparated .

Ginny, Ron and Hermione were sitting in the Grimuald Place kitchen very pale when adults apparated again. Mr. Weasley went straight to them to explain them the situation while Remus Lupin stormed of the kitchen and headed to the room that used to be Sirius's. There he looked at a photo of hi friend and Harry taken last Christmas, when they both were still alive never suspecting what was going to happen.

"I'm sorry, my friend. I failed you." He whispered and sobbed quietly not able to stay calm any longer. "I promised myself I'll protect Harry ever since I saw him. Then I promised you I'll protect him with my life if it was even necessary. Just like you did. And I wasn't even there when he needed help. I wasn't even there. . . I should have fought together with him, help him, even reassure him if there was nothing else I could do. But I left him there. . . I'm sorry Padfoot I didn't fulfil my promise. I'm sorry Prongs, I let you down I failed to protect your son as I always told you I would. I'm sorry, Harry. . ."

He could not speak any longer. He sat on Sirius's bed with photograph in his hand and stared at it quietly with tears rolling down his face.

At the same time downstairs Arthur Weasley gathered the children around him, took his daughter's hands and slowly started speaking.

"You see, kids, we just got back from Little Whinging. We checked Harry's relatives' house. We don't know if Harry is alive or not. All signs we found made us sure, that he was taken by the Death Eaters but we don't know anything more for sure. So there is still a chance that Harry is all right. We will try to get more specified information soon."

"But. . . but dad . . ." Ron eventually managed to choke out "If. . .If they took Harry to You-Know-Who s there still a chance he is. . . he is . . ."

Arthur Weasley embraced his children with both arms.

"I just don't know, Ron, I just don't know. All we have now is hope." He said in husky voice 'nothing but the hope' he added in his mind.


	6. Cutting old ties

Disclaimer: Let's see. . . If I really owned rights to one of the most popular books in the world would I really busy myself with writing non-profit fanfiction? I don't think so. The conclusion is simple. I don't own any of it and I don't think there is any chance for that to change in the future.

Time Turner of Souls

Chapter 6

CUTTING OLD TIES

Harry woke up in an armchair and for a few seconds didn't know where he was. When the realisation finally dawned he shivered involuntary. Now, that he had his body healed and there was no more pain caused by his uncle and his fury slowly faded his deed seemed much worse than he saw it before.

He slowly made it to his bedroom and than to the bathroom, where he splashed some water on his face. Then he looked into a mirror. Outside him nothing much changed. He still looked like the boy he was at the end of the term.

Like the boy he was. . . Because he was boy no more, he decided. He was still a boy in the department of the mysteries. Boys don't truly feel full hate sufficient to cast Cruciatus.

He saw a flicker of the power given by hate that he embraced while crucioing his uncle, that appeared in his eyes for a second. It was still there. Always at bay just waiting to be called forth, he decided.

Harry looked around helplessly not actually sure what he should do. He was never given that much freedom, he realised. Not at school and definitely not at Dursleys. Ironic, how the first person to provide him that was none other than Lord Voldemort himself. Finally he decided to head to the library and see what kind of books he can find there.

It appeared that most of the books were concerning Dark Arts. But not all of them. Actually Harry was pretty surprised to find also some 'innocent' books he saw in school library. After he thought about it though it actually made sense. When you work with dangerous spells it's good to have a possibility to look up some basic things just in case.

After allowing his gaze to wander across the shelves for a while he noticed a book 'Curses. How to eliminate your old enemies and find yourself new ones'. Since, judging from the title, the book was quite promising for someone interested in duels and an ex-leader of DA (how ironical it sounded for him right now!), he took it from the shelf and headed back to the living room.

Once there he sat in an armchair to read but before he even opened the book he suddenly thought about Ron and Hermione. They were probably very concerned by his disappearance right now.

He looked around the room while still considering the problem when his eyes focused on a heavy wooden desk standing in the corner of the room. There were a few quills, rolls of parchment, envelopes with some crest containing a snake and a bottle of ink. Everything seemed to be just waiting to be used to send a letter. Or two letters to be exact.

He walked to the desk, selected one quill and sat heavily. Then he took a piece of parchment and started wondering what to write.

"'Right" he said quietly to himself "What do I write, actually?

'Dear Hermione, don't worry, I'm fine. I only decided to change sides and now I'm living with a person who would gladly see people like you either dead or working as servants. But don't worry. You personally are safe as long as you promise to be my friend still and switch sides to be with me. Yours, Harry'

Yeah, that's probably just the thing she wants to hear. If she was ever to actually come here it would be either to try to convince me to go back to Dumbledore, which I neither want nor can do now, hear me refuse and die or, convinced by Dumbledore, come to pretend to be with me, kill me for my own good, thinking that either I'm not me or I'm under some Imperius-like, only stronger curse and the true me would rather be killed than be here and THEN she would get killed for what she did. Merlin, that was confusing.

And I can't very well write to Ron because one, he wouldn't ever hide the information from Hermione and two, he would do whatever Hermione does and besides he sees the world in blacks and whites and always makes sure to be in the white part. He would never understand what I did. What then? They would probably be better off thinking I'm dead. . ."

He stopped his train of thoughts at that point and got up from the desk, on which still rested an unused piece of parchment. Before he had a chance to decide what to do next a house elf appeared in the room.

"Master asks if the young master will join him for a meal" it said in a squeaky voice

Harry took a deep breathe. It would be a good chance to discuss his decision with Voldemort.

"Yes, I will. But you will have to tell me the way to the dining room."

"Ys will show young master the way." It waived a hand and the door leading to the corridor opened. "Illy will give master young master's reply."

With that the elf was gone. Looking at the door again he saw a snake entering his room. After a closer look Harry recognised it as cobra.

"/_I'm guesssssing you are Ysss_/" he hissed

"/_Indeed, young massster. Now if you would follow me to the dining chamber_/" Ys replied and slithered out of the room.

Harry quickly followed the snake, wondering if, with some practice he would be able to guess the gender of the snake after talking with it.

Two corridors and one staircase later they finally arrived to, as Ys put it, the dining chamber. Voldemort was already there, sitting at the end of a long table. Harry caught himself thinking that he is probably the first person to join him for a meal ever since his graduation from Hogwarts.

"/_Thank you, Ysss. That would be all_/" the Dark Lord said to the snake "I see you made it here quite quickly, my boy" he addressed to Harry "Do have a sit." He gestured a chair on his site "The food will be served soon."

Harry nodded and took the place. After that he decided there probably won't be a better moment to start the topic he intended.

"Voldemort," he said, inwardly wincing, when the way he addressed the man in his visions didn't sound the same way when said aloud "Would you see it as a problem to convince the wizarding world that I'm dead rather than announcing that I switched sides?"

"Quite a serious question, my boy, for a beginning of a supper conversation. But to answer your question. While you switching sides would give a serious power advantage to our side in the eyes of the wizarding world the mare loss of The-Boy-Who-Lived allows a considerable weakening of the so called Light. And announcing you dead would appease Dumbledore, who would no longer be afraid of us joining power because of the quite obvious reason. And why is the topic so interesting to you so suddenly, my boy?" the red eyes focused on Harry

"I decided it would be better to start over in every meaning of the word. And I think getting rid of my identity is a good start."

"Very well then, my boy. I can announce you to be dead. Nobody is likely to search the manor for your body so there is hardly any way for anyone to prove that not to be true."

"Will you make the announcement during tonight's meeting then?"

"Ah, yes. I believe so. Severus is doing marvellous work, is he not?" the question left harry gapping at the current Dark Lord

"No need to be surprised, my boy. Severus is a very wise man, you know. He is perfectly aware of the fact that for both sides he is needed most for his outstanding skills in a laboratory. And on this field, allow me to assure you, he never fails. And as for passing information, it's good to have a trusted messenger between both sides even when he passes only as much information as he decides is safe for him. This way Severus is probably the only person to be safe no matter which site is to win in the end. Because you see, my boy, the person Severus is most loyal to is himself."

Harry, realising how stupid he must look closed his mouth and nodded.

"But you must be aware, my boy" Voldemort said after a moment of silence "that together with being announced dead you are going to lose your name."

Harry stared at him

"But you are the only one to know I'm alive and at the same time the only person I'm meeting so what's the difference?"

"First of all, my boy, I doubt you want to stay here for the rest of your life. And if you do plan to show yourself, no matter at which point, you will need a name other than Harry Potter. Which, by the way, is another tie to your past from which I believe you wanted to separate yourself. And besides, I believe you recall that I promised to claim you ad my heir. And my heir can't very well be named exactly like my supposedly dead enemy."

"Can't say I don't see your point." Harry sighed "What would you like me to be called then?"

"Let's see. We need a name my followers will respect. I think Traianus. After adopted son of Nerva, Roman Emperor. One of the best leaders in history, by the way. It would suit both you and your situation."

"Traianus" Harry tried the name said aloud. It sounded strange but was probably something acceptable among purebloods. Besides, given Voldemort's explanation he was hardly in position to argue with it now. Instead he asked

"Am I to go only by first name? Because seeing that I'm not supposed to be Potter anymore and you hardly like your surname the first name is all I have."

"Your middle name we can discuss later. You are not likely to need it any time soon. And as for the surname. . ." Voldemort graced him with an evil smile "As you said you cannot be called Potter anymore, which doesn't leave us with much choice, especially seeing that for the whole world there should be no doubt that you are, indeed, my heir. And while it's true that I'm not fond of my name. . . you are actually going to be a riddle for all those who hear about you. So why make their work harder?"

"And you would stand me baring that name?"

"I am hardly likely to use it to address you anyway. And it is my first name I always hated most."

"Which is probably why Dumbledore always used it while talking to you."

"Probably"

There was a moment of uneasy silence after he said that.

A few seconds later the food appeared before them, which was quite convenient for closing the topic. After a minute or so Harry broke the silence

"Why did you name the snake Ys?" he decided to start a more 'normal' conversation

"Have you ever heard the legend of the city cursed by a deed of its the princess?"

Harry nodded

"Yes, as far as I remember it was suspected that it was cursed by some great dark wizard."

"And my family tradition states that the said wizard was none other than Salazar Slytherin after he left Hogwarts because of his disagreement with other founders."

"So you called the snake after the city?"

"For the first two hours after her arrival here" Harry noted silently that the snake was a female "She kept looking at a painting of the legendary city being swallowed by the waters of a lake. She is very proud of the name."

"I can imagine."

After the meal Harry realised that he actually allowed himself to relax a few times while speaking with Voldemort. That was something strange. During his visions he had to be focused if only to formulate his thoughts properly.

Wanting to take his mind of that he started reading the book about curses. He noticed that the book listed both legal and illegal curses without any difference. He wondered if it was like that with all dark spell books or was this one an exception.

Engrossed in reading he was really surprised to discover after some time that it was actually a high time to go to bed. It wasn't long before he started having a vision.

'I hope you are ready, my boy' Voldemort said to him just before calling his Death Eaters.

Harry noted that, judging from the number of people, he had called all the Death Eater circles.

"Welcome my loyal Death Eaters" Harry heard Voldemort say "Before you give me your reports let me inform you that today is a day to celebrate. I finally managed to solve the Harry Potter problem for good. He will never gat in the way of my plans again. And that is because my enemy by the name of Harry Potter exists no more. And I am the only person to know where his body lies."

He laughed maniacally while sending a mental message to Harry at the same time

'That will give them all the knowledge they want to have. Remember, my boy, don't lie to your servants if it is possible not to do it. The more often you can afford to tell the truth the better ruler you are. But don't give your servants too much information unless you can profit from it.'

Voldemort stopped laughing and Harry couldn't help his urge to observe reactions of the Death Eaters, which were visible even though masks covered their faces and varied from ecstatic to shocked. Apparently none of them expected such a revelation.

After the meeting was over Harry's last rational thought before falling asleep was 'Even if I wanted there is no going back now. I've just seen the last bridge burn behind me.'

Special dedication: To Sybelle, whose review made me put this fic on the top of my typing list. I hope this chapter is enough to assure you that the fic is continued because I have no idea when I'll have time to update again.


	7. Something ends, something begins

Disclaimer: Let's see. . . If I really owned rights to one of the most popular books in the world would I really busy myself with writing non-profit fanfiction? I don't think so. The conclusion is simple. I don't own any of it and I don't think there is any chance for that to change in the future. Additional disclaimer: I borrowed the title for the chapter from a book by Mr. Andrzej Sapkowski. Not that I wouldn't be able to prove otherwise in court were someone to make a connection.

Announcement: Author does not take responsibility for any pandas injured as a result of reading this fic.

Time Turner of Souls

Chapter 7

SOMETHING ENDS, SOMETHING BEGINS

Severus Snape apparated back in his house and took a few deep breaths before disapparating again, this time to Grimuald Place. He didn't even waste time to change his clothes or leave the mask. He would have apparated straight to the place if it wasn't for the risk of being tracked down. And he didn't want to be forced to choose sides even though it was more than likely that he could correctly guess the side winning the war now. But 16 years ago many paid for such a certainty with sentences in Azkaban.

He wasn't about to take risk. He once again thought about information he was going to give the Order. He spent last half an hour celebrating with the Death Eaters the death of Harry Potter. But for reasons unknown he couldn't bring himself to rejoice even for a second. Harry Potter was one of those pieces of reality that just are. He was irritating fool most of the time but in some not quite understandable way Severus got used to him existing if it was just to have someone to lead a private war with. Not that the boy was ever a worthy opponent but his attempts to fight back were sometimes amusing. It didn't help that for a few years he was responsible for the boy's safety and even saved his life a few times. It seemed now that doing so was pointless. If he didn't at least he wouldn't get to know the boy enough to have those thoughts that came dangerously close to regret now. But that was probably just because saving the boy proved to be a waste of time. Severus Snape hated wasting his time.

He entered the kitchen while removing the mask from his face. Apparently he didn't do it fast enough because everyone present rose quickly from their sits but at the moment he was hardly in a mood to hurry.

"I have some news" he stated with no lead-in in a voice that hardly sounded as his own

"What news, Severus?" he heard the voice of Arthur Weasley on his left and turned to see that apart from the order members Potter's friend, Ronald Weasley was also present next to his father

"I believe it would be better if we excluded your son from this, Arthur" Snape said with intention to avoid distraction during his relation rather than sparing the boy's feelings

"If it's about Harry I want to hear it too." The boy protested

If he was going to have a scene either way it was better to be done with report as fast as possible. Snape regarded young Weasley for a moment.

"Very well." Snape now turned all his attention to Dumbledore, Tonks, Fletcher and Shacklebolt. He preferred not to look at the werewolf while informing the Order about this particular thing. "The Dark Lord called a meting about forty minutes ago. He gathered all the Dark Order circles. After his usual greeting he said that he has an important information for all of us." He felt his voice tempting him to allow it to drop a bit. He allowed it, knowing that some exposure of feelings would give his position better grounding "Then he informed us" Snape took a deep breathe. He was probably the first person to inform the outside world about the fact "That Harry Potter is dead. At his hand. He kept us there for a celebration afterwards. I came as soon as I could."

The silence that fell after his words was hard to compare with anything. Nobody moved. One could only hear the eight people breathing. The Potions Master risked a look at the werewolf. He sat on his chair unmoving completely white on his face. Much like the young Weasley only the boy was practically hyperventilating by now. Tonks had silent tears running down her face. Only Dumbledore remained more or less calm but the look on his face had none of usual jolliness now making age much more visible. The man was the first one to speak.

"Are you sure there is no mistake, Severus?"

"The Dark Lord mentioned that he 'took care of the matter personally' and that 'it is the definite end of Harry Potter standing on his way to victory'. He also showed confidence I haven't seen in him for over the decade and a half. I don't believe there can be any mistake, Albus. After all those past experiences I don't doubt he checked at least twice before pronouncing Potter dead."

"Have you seen the body?"

"No. The way he said that suggested that he didn't want to risk anyone stealing the body. He probably wants to keep it as some sort of trophy."

"So there isn't any chance you could bring it with you?"

"Not if I was ever to come back." That of course was the final argument. Dumbledore knew that he won't find another spy in the inner circle and without The-Boy-Who-Lived a spy had a value of a fifty warlocks.

"So there is no hope now?" he heard the young Weasley ask

Snape decided that under the circumstances he could as well reply

"There wasn't much in the first place"

"Why Harry? Why did it have to be Harry? He never wanted any of it. . ." Ronald Weasley ran out of the kitchen nearly colliding in the corridor with his mother. He didn't allow that to stop him though and moments later he was running upstairs.

"If that's all I can help you with, Albus I'd like to go home. I need some time alone."

"Don't you even try to pretend that you cared about Harry!" Lupin burst out

"I never declared having any liking in the boy, Lupin, but I've been teaching him for five years and he was practically the only hope we had to win the war. Together I believe it gives me as much right to grieve at it does the person who, while nominally the best friend of the boy's father, spent with the boy less than a year altogether." Somehow this remark didn't give as much satisfaction as it was supposed to even though judging from the werewolf's face it did hit the target

"Are you going to need me for anything more, Albus?" Snape came back to the previous topic

"No, Severus, you can go now. I'll firecall you if I need you for anything."

"Excellent. I'll go then." with that Severus Snape disapparated to his house. Hard as it was to admit that he did have a bit to contemplate.

When he left there was only dead silence that was left behind in Grimuald Place. It didn't seem there were any words that could be said. From upstairs sobs could be heard indicating that Ron shared the news with his sister and friend. Finally Dumbledore's voice rung in silence.

"We have to decide what are we to do now." The man said "I will call the meeting of the whole Order but before that some actions need to be taken."

"What are we to do, Albus? Wasn't Harry our only hope?"

"Harry was our hope, yes, but not the only one. He was the one prophesised to be 'the one with power to vanquish the Dark Lord'. But not as 'the only one'."

"Are you saying that you put everything on Harry's shoulders because it was easiest way?"

"Hardly, Remus. But it was the most obvious thing to do, as it seemed that Harry was truly to be the one to bring Voldemort to his end."

"So what now? Do we wait for another prophecy to be made?"

"No need to be bitter now. I'm sure we all were hurt deeply by the news but fighting with each other is hardly going to help. And we are now at the point we were just before prophecy was made. Perhaps we all put to much faith in it. We could have been better prepared after the time Harry granted us."

"So what do we do?" Tonks finally asked

"We can't keep the matter under wraps anymore. It was possible as long as there was still hope. Now the people need to know. The news would be out sooner or later and if we dose the information we are more likely to avoid panic. "

"The way I see it panic is unavoidable."

"It will be easier if people are prepared. I will need you or Kinsley to leak information to the papers that there was attack on Harry's house and that he is missing. But try to convince them that there is good chance that he escaped in time and is now hiding."

"They won't buy it. And most probably even if I put it that way they are going to get closer to truth trying to make it more sensational."

"The information itself is sensational enough. And the laws against panic mongering that were created last year are still in power. They won't be willing to risk it just now."

"These laws are now ignored for most part anyway."

"But no publisher is going to risk it especially when it would be just for giving more colours to information. Especially information of that magnitude."

"When do you want us to take care of it?"

"Now preferably" a silver phoenix flew out of Dumbledore's wand "There will be a meeting in an hour. Try to be done with it by that time."

The two aurors disapparated.

Some time later, miles away from Grimuald Place, Traianus Riddle, who just yesterday was Harry Potter, woke up in his bed. Once again he needed a few seconds to remember where he was. This time it was considerably easier to do so though, so there were hopes that soon enough it will feel natural to wake up in his own bedroom in a house he could call his home and where he actually was welcomed even if hardly anyone would think that either was even remotely possible.

He slowly got up, yawned and looked around in a search of his clothing. Not seeing the clothes he had on previously anywhere around he decided that a house elf must have taken them away. Then his eyes landed on a wardrobe in the corner. With his hopes up he took a step that way when a house elf appeared suddenly between him and the said piece of furniture.

"Young master is up. Illy begs young master's forgiveness for Illy hasn't prepared the clothes for young master to wear yet."

"That's no problem, Illy, as long as you can do it now"

"Of course, young master. Illy is grateful to young master for such an understanding. Illy will do it immediately."

With that the elf opened the wardrobe and took out several pieces of clothing including dark green robe with red embroidery. Everything without doubt didn't belong to Harry.

"Illy, those are not my clothes."

"Of course they are young master's clothes. Illy bought them all for the young master yesterday evening. Young master didn't have any decent clothing and master told Illy to take care of that. Is young master not liking his new clothes?" she asked on s verge of tears

"No, they are perfect." Traian said quickly not wanting to upset the servant "I wasn't aware you bought those, that's all. What happened to the clothes I wore when I came here?"

"Illy was trying to repair them for the young master but they were of poor quality. Illy is afraid they were torn too bad to repair." The elf was shaking as she said that

"Well, I never liked them anyway."

"Thank you, young master. Your understanding is too much of a gift for a mare house elf. Does young master wish to dress himself or is Illy to assist the young master?"

Traian chose not to wonder too much about the idea of getting dressed by someone else, something that hasn't happened since he was about two.

"I will dress myself, thank you."

"Does young master wish to join master for breakfast in half an hour or does young master prefer to have it served immediately?"

Traian thought about it. It wasn't a matter of being hungry as much as it was a matter of decision if he wanted to make habit of eating his meals together with Voldemort. But seeing that it was probably the only chance to have a few conversations a day in this nearly empty house and taking under consideration that the last meal he had with Voldemort wasn't that bad. . .

"I'll wait half an hour. Please tell me when the meal is ready."

"Of course, young master" with that the elf disappeared

Traian slowly dressed himself in the clothes set out by Illy. It was visible that they were of excellent quality, something he wasn't exactly used to. When he was done he went to the mirror. With some relief he noted that the mirror did not speak like the ones in Leaking Cauldron. His reflection showed a young man, looking actually slightly older than sixteen and with a certain aura of pureblood, high class wizard he had a chance to observe at times. He had no doubt that if Malfoy was to see him now he would have hard time recognising him even though his face remained practically unchanged.

He looked for a few more seconds and on a whim he transfigured his glassed into more fitting shape. After a moment of thought he also changed the frames to gold ones. Only now he realised that he hasn't actually seen any of those proud high-society wizards wearing glasses at all. He wondered if they were just going without them not to spoil the looks or if there was some kind of spell to help with that. That was something that might be worth checking, he decided. But right now he chose to concentrate on trying to make his hairstyle more or less suit his new look. When he was ready to admit his defeat Illy appeared once again to announce that the breakfast will be served any second now.

Traian went out of the room and tried to remember the way. After a few wrong turns he finally managed to find the dining chamber.

"I must say you are an early bird, Traian." He heard a familiar voice "I hope you enjoyed the spectacle last night."

"It was interesting, yes. But I'm not sure if the idea of so many people rejoicing because of my supposed death is something I could fully enjoy."

"Oh, it wasn't as much your supposed death as the death of Harry Potter. He stood for a symbol and from what I managed to observe you didn't grieve about disposing of him."

"Can't deny that it could be a burden. But when it gets down to it it's still a large number of people enjoying the fact that I'm dead."

"Haven't you heard that your position could be estimated by the number of your enemies? Besides I believe that you could easily count those of my Death Eaters that you ever had a chance to meet in person."

"Well, that's true. An I doubt I made a good first impression." Traian smiled and a few seconds later the food appeared on the table.

"By the way, my boy, you really need to practice choosing lighter topics for meal conversations. By the way, did I mention you look much better when you dress yourself like a proper wizard should?"

"Proper wizard?"

"One that does not try to find ways to combine Muggle clothing with normal one."

"Muggle clothing is not always that bad."

"No, not always. I believe neither are nundus, basilisks and acromantulas. But I can hardly see people choosing them for pets because of that."

"Possibly because then there is a risk that a happy owner of a basilisk gives away an owner of acromantula in order to cover for his pet."

Voldemort laughed aloud at that. And it wasn't a laugh Harry was used to hearing during Dark Order gatherings. It sounded really natural and deprived of malice. In other words utterly shocking when one took under consideration who it belonged to.

"I see you haven't lost your ability of a sharp riposte. That's good. This way you make discussions with you much more entertaining."

Harry smirked. It seemed that no matter what the whole wizarding world would think having a breakfast with Lord Voldemort was actually something one could enjoy.

A/N: Decided to break here and deliver you the chapter now. With some luck it won't take as long as it did this time before I update.

I've recently created a Yahoo! group – you can find it by clicking my homepage in my profile. I decided that it won't be a bad idea to have a place where I can put unfinished chapters and works I haven't sent anywhere yet, answer any questions you may have, listen to your suggestions if you have any and so on. So of course you are all welcome.

And of course if by my 'slight delay' I made anybody think that I abandoned this fic/abandoned writing as a whole/ got kidnapped by UFO/ left for Siberia never to return – I'm sorry.


	8. What paper won't say

Disclaimer: Let's see. . . If I really owned rights to one of the most popular books in the world would I really busy myself with writing non-profit fanfiction? I don't think so. The conclusion is simple. I don't own any of it and I don't think there is any chance for that to change in the future.

Time Turner of Souls

Chapter 8

WHAT PAPER WON'T SAY

_THE BOY WHO LIVED MISSING_

_By Rita Skitter_

_Today our sources in auror office in ministry provided us with a very disturbing piece of news. Yesterday afternoon a Death Eater attack took place. While this is news we grew to expect after the news of You-Know-Whose return there is one thing that gives this attack meaning of its own. The Death Eaters attacked one particular house in Muggle neighbourhood. There can be no mistake that they were aiming at particular target. In this case a residence of Harry Potter where the young hero lived with his relatives. In the attack died a cousin of The-Boy-Who-Lived while his uncle was tortured to insanity. Petunia Dursley, Harry's aunt in currently in deep shock after this tragedy. But the most important piece of news is that Harry Potter apparently went missing after the attack. Unofficially it is said that, still distraught because of not being able to save his relatives he went into hiding. Now I ask, if it would all happen were our hero able to use magic more freely during summer and possibly detect the danger earlier. Unfortunately it seems that the ministry was set on making it as hard for him as possible (for summary of Dementor Process see page 12). Now I ask you, dear readers – were one of you to see Harry please tell him that the whole wizarding world mourns for his loss but that we need him to bring us all piece._

Traian put the copy of the Prophet down on his desk and a short laugh escaped him. When Voldemort sent him through Illy the newspaper he didn't know exactly why he did so. Now though he knew. It never failed to surprise him how Skitter could twist facts but surely this article took the cake. Then he started to wonder how Voldemort actually obtained the daily newspaper. He probably wasn't sending a house elf as daily visits of a creature not belonging to anybody known to live nearby was bound to attract some attention sooner or later. He could of course ask one of his supporters to provide him with press but it might take a bit longer and could make the said follower feel that Voldemort depends on him on some lever and Traian doubted the resident Dark Lord would allow that. He sighed. Deciding that his mind desperately needs some occupation if he starts to ponder on such things he decided to hit his little library to find an answer to his ophthalmic questions from earlier.

Unfortunately one of the unsaid rules of all libraries is that you won't find anything unless you know in which book it is or by sheer luck. Which was why when a few hours later a loud and very confident knock sounded he was sitting surrounded by books that, while interesting, stubbornly refused to give him any answers. The door opened without him saying anything.

"I see you are exploring the library, Traian." That was a statement "I wondered if the article was to your liking."

"Oh, yes, thank you. I haven't had so much time since the article stating that I was long lost child of Dumbledore and McGonagall."

"I'm afraid I don't recall this revelation."

"Well, I only found it after finding some old newspapers in the library. Which reminds me – how do you get newspaper here?"

"Simplest method in the world, my boy. Subscription."

"Really? I can hardly believe they don't mind sending a newspaper to the dark lord day after day. But then again nobody made much fuss either when a supposed wanted prisoner made withdrawals from his bank account...'

"Not to mention the fact that it's delivered to a shack on the border of my grounds for an inconspicuous individual named T.M. Light"

"Light?" Traian had laughter playing in him eyes

"A minor inspiration by the translation of Lucifer. It seemed amusing many years ago. But it grew old quickly. There was no point to change it though, so the name stayed. A house elf collects the paper from there and brings it to the manor. But enough of that. What were you working on?"

"Correcting my eyesight. I couldn't help but notice that glasses are rarely worn by members of old _traditional_ families."

"It's true. There is a potion correcting eyesight quite effectively by allowing the eyeball of the drinker to shorten or prolong itself in order to achieve proper focus."

"Why then some wizards do wear glasses?"

"Because some ingredients of the potion cause it to be classified as dark."

"Too bad Hermione haven't mentioned it before. I might have turned to dark arts sooner than" Traian smirked

"I doubt your friend, born of Muggles, would know about it."

"I'm sure she does. She probably has half of the school library memorised by now."

"Which is one of the reasons why I don't believe Muggleborns can be considered equal to Wizardborns in some fields."

"What do you mean?"

"'Books, Traian. Nothing can be as easily manipulated as the books. How much does your friend know about the wizarding world apart from what she read in the books? In the books that were, I must remind you carefully selected for her?"

"Well, she already has some experience" Traian felt need to defend his friend "And what do you mean by selected?"

"Traian, there is something I do not believe you realise fully." Voldemort took a sit next to the boy "All the books, even in wizarding world must be printed before they get to bookstores. There is the selection made at that point and books that are not in the line of what the ministry wants are hardly likely to be published.

And if they are it's not official and those books aren't available just for anyone from the street. Of course there is also another selection made. Ministry in their efforts not to be connected with anything that can be classified as Dark Arts and in order to form reality into that fitting it's agenda makes lists, growing every year of forbidden items, potions, spells and already printed books.

Of course for old wizard families that means that they need to put some books from their impressive representative library to a smaller, well hidden one to which only family members have an access. But for Muggleborns it means that they won't ever be able to read the book.

Then we come to schools where the contact with books is the greatest and where children enter to come out as adults with already formed views and beliefs. Here once again we have a selection – the books for school library are chosen carefully. Carefully enough that it's hardly possible to leave the school with views drastically different than those planned unless you have also access to mentioned secret family library during summer. And even then the books that should be in school but are a bit problematic are placed in section you cannot enter unless a teacher finds you worthy."

"But doesn't that just mean that muggle-rised wizards won't be able to learn some spells?"

"It's not only about spells, Traian. For Muggleborns books are the source of the whole knowledge of wizarding world. Of the culture, customs, approach to certain topics. And history. Imagine that there is some event that the ministry doesn't want the people to remember. Obviously they forbid any books on the topic to be published. Or even make sure there appear some books that clearly state that no such thing ever took place.

Obviously the wizarding families would pass the knowledge of the event to the next generations and won't let it be easily forgotten. But Muggleborns won't have an opportunity of learning that way. They won't be taught about it at school since the topic was forbidden. They won't find it in books. Even if somebody tells them about the event later they will write it off as a lie as there are no references to it anywhere.

That is the reason Muggleborns are favoured by ministry and some modernists. They are easier to manipulate and not being brought up in wizarding culture they don't understand it enough to see the gravity of some changes."

"But if the Muggleborns are in contact with wizarding culture they can adapt in time."

"In some cases, perhaps. And it's much easier if they come in contact with wizarding culture as early as possible. But entering this world at the age of eleven is too late in most cases. By then they are already biased by the Muggle views and still not old enough to understand that they are entering a world completely different from the one they were brought up in. They have a choice of staying in the Muggle world or enter Wizarding world completely different from what they know. Instead they enter it intending to bend it to what they expect to be like. And they expect it to be a copy of Muggle world with only difference being that people are able to do magic."

"But some may understand the choice and choose consciously."

"Precious few. And the old wizarding families find themselves in a situation where newcomers change the world they just entered without even trying to understand the differences or asking those who lived here previously. And every attempt to stand against it is nearly automatically considered offensive. Tell me, Traian, that Muggleborn friend of yours, can you tell me that she is not guilty of such thoughts?"

"Changing the world? I don't suppose. In most cases she doesn't do or say anything Ron would not support. Well, maybe aside from the S.P.E.W. thing"

"I don't believe the Weasley family, known to abandon many wizarding traditions and famous for the love of Muggle culture is best reference in this case. And what would be that S.P.E.W. you speak of?"

"An organisation she thought up. Basically something in lines of Elf Liberation Front. Pretty harmless considering that nobody, including house elves seemed interested in it."

Voldemort laughed

"I don't doubt it. The elves are not free because they chose not to be. But it's one of the topics if not avoided in books than certainly not explained thoughtfully."

"How so?"

"As you can imagine house elves weren't always slaves. About sixteen centuries ago it started to change though. You see, elves are quite unique creatures. They only age when they don't have anything to do and when no responsibilities are placed upon them. When they were free they lived five to ten years depending on situation. Very lucky managed to make it a few years longer but no free elf ever lived longer than fifteen years. And then some elves got the idea of entering service of humans.

At that time it was only natural that they ended without freedom. It was the way the society worked. They were no longer free, but they had a lot of work and proved to be faithful servants, which led to certain responsibilities being placed on their shoulders and subsequently prolonging their lifespan. It was got longer gradually finally reaching from one hundred fifty to two hundred years. You have to admit that it is a noticeable difference.

Some modernists suggested from time to time, no doubt under pressure of concerned Muggleborns that legal situation of House Elves, which hasn't changed since Middle ages should be altered to more modern one, giving House Elves more freedom. But every time such projects were opposed by the elves themselves. While they do live dependent on their masters gaining freedom is for them practically a synonym of loosing many years of life. That is why, presenting them with clothes, a symbolic relict from the times of investiture meaning resigning from their services and giving them back their freedom, is seen by them as the worst punishment possible."

"And if some elf wants to be free?"

"That rarely happens. And if it does all it takes is to openly disobey their master. That means for them being presented with clothes almost automatically."

Not wanting to ponder on the fact that he probably cost Dobby a large number of years of life Traian chose to change a topic quickly.

"Do you think I'd be able to brew the potion to correct my eyesight myself?"

"Probably. You can find the instructions in 'Medical Potions For Not Afraid' I believe" Voldemort walked to the shelves. "Ah, yes, here it is." He selected a thick old-looking volume "You can ask Ys to show you the way to the laboratory if you want. But if you don't you can simply send Illy to buy it."

"I thought it was illegal?"

"It is. All potions containing mermaid scales are. But it doesn't mean you can't buy them. It simply means you can't buy them openly and you have to make purchase in certain places."

"I see. Is it hard to make?"

"Depends on your proficiency with potions. In any case if you aren't completely sure you can brew it correctly it's better to buy it. Unless you aren't sure of the source providing it."

"And can I be sure? I mean you don't use it usually, do you? Snape is your potions maker, right?"

"He's responsible for more complicated or rare potions. It would be unwise to burden him with simple potions needed in greater amounts. That would only serve to lower his performance. And I assure you the potion is popular enough among old families to be quite easy to obtain for an illegal substance."

"In this case perhaps it would be better to buy it. Is it expensive?"

"It's nothing I wouldn't be able to afford, my boy. I'll inform Illy she is to buy it and deliver it to you by tomorrow morning. I'm glad to see that you are interested in becoming a true wizard. Merlin knows that there are too many Muggles who just happen to be able to use magic in the world. You could also consider growing your hair a bit. It's traditionally connected with showing your status."

Traian pushed away a very Harrypotterish thought that showing one's status is a relict. Instead he started thinking.

"Is the stratification of the society frowned upon just by the Muggleborns as well?"

"Interesting question, Traian. Truth is, that while it plays a considerably greater role here than it does in the Muggle world, it's viewed as closed groups only by conservatists. Everybody else acknowledges the existence of stratification but doesn't rule out the possibility of moving from one group to another."

"At a guess – the Death Eaters are all traditional enough to be called conservatists?"

"Actually, no. Many of them are. And I must say I pride myself in a fact that all conservatists in Britain are either actively or passively showing support to my efforts. But there are also many even mild modernists who support me. While it's not said officially there are quite a few Death Eaters who are half-bloods like us."

"And don't the conservatists mind?"

"Most of them are smart enough to realise that mixed marriages are often necessary or the wizards would die out sooner or later. What they do is to pretend to be oblivious. And after three generations a wizard is considered a pureblood anyway. So as long as they are aware of wizarding culture and comfortable with it, half-bloods are generally accepted socially even by conservatists."

"I wish _I_ was more aware of wizarding culture. Especially the parts like that."

"I suggest you read a bit. It will come more naturally then. In any case this is how I learned a lot about wizarding culture when I was still at school."

"Weren't you the one who said that not everything can be learned from books?"

"It's a good place to start though. Especially with a library chosen without brainwash in mind. Though I don't advise you to look for sociology. Try reading a few novels. It can give you more than a dozen of sociology books could."

"Novels?"

"Yes. Very obvious to the point it's hard to think of. If I may suggest anything – try 'Unicorn Glade' by Ulric Grawdon. Very well known classical piece. It can answer many of your questions on the topic we discussed. It's the one with green cover over there." Voldemort gestured one shelf. "I'll leave you now, Traian. I have to do some reading of my own before I call the next meeting. I hope the book will be to your liking."

With that Voldemort left the room. It wasn't until he left that Traian realised that it was probably the first time he heard the dark lord openly admit his heritage. Still going over the fact in his head Traian slowly approached the shelves once again and took the green book. Five minutes later he was already engrossed in it.

While the wizarding world in general was mildly concerned about Harry Potter's situation and generally busy constructing far fetched theories about his location, there was a place where no such thing as much as crossed people's minds. This place was number 12 Grimuald Place. All those present there resembled shadows more than anything else. In a room upstairs three children with pale faces sat. It seemed that nothing more could be said and that they didn't have any more tears to cry. Finally a girl with bushy hair and nearly grey face spoke up in a weak voice.

"I don't think Harry would want this."

There was a short silence before a red headed boy replied

"Nobody would want to die, Hermione."

"I meant us. What are we doing? Sitting here and doing absolutely nothing."

"And what are we supposed to do?" a red headed girl burst out while tears she didn't think she had started running down her cheeks "What is there lest for us to do? We can't even avenge Harry! We are hardly a match for a group of Death Eaters! We have no chance to even get to You-Know-Who!"

"But there is so much more to do! We need to learn. What would Harry think if he saw us giving up now?"

"We aren't giving up, Hermione. But you can't expect us to pretend everything is as it used to be!"

"Who were you mourning for exactly, Ginny? Harry? Or The-Boy-Who-Lived?"

"Don't you understand, Hermione? He was both. He was our hope. Both as our friend and as everybody's hero. He was the power behind everything we were doing. Have you already forgotten?"

"I haven't forgotten anything, Ron. Including the fact that our best friend is dead." She replied bitingly

"Then try to understand. Try to understand every meaning of what you said and every consequence. And then try to tell me, that I have no right to try to block that all by thinking of the wizarding world rather than us."

The three kids once again started crying.

Meanwhile downstairs a group of adults was also busy in a discussion.

"I don't care about wizarding world! It was enough that we weren't able to save Harry. I want him to have some at least symbolic funeral if we can't give him a proper one."

"Remus, be reasonable. We have to wait a bit. If anybody got a word that there is a funeral of Harry Potter being held the wizarding world would panic."

"The wizarding world panics about everything, Including rising prices of dragon teeth. I won't allow the fact stand in the way to honour the memory of my best friend's son and to say goodbye to him properly."

"He's right, Albus. Besides I don't suppose that a quiet ceremony would attract anyone's attention."

"Molly, be reasonable. All I'm asking is some time. We will wait a month and then we will be able to arrange something after gradually informing everybody about the situation."

"I don't want to wait a month, Albus. I had to cope with the fact that while I mourned for James and Lily the wizarding world was too busy rejoicing to even acknowledge their deaths properly. I had to pretend nothing happened after Sirius died and I could mourn for him only behind those walls not to let anybody know we were ion contact. I won't do that again in Harry's case."

"There are more important things than this funeral now, Lupin" Alastor Moody cut in "Or have you forgotten that we are still in the middle of the war? You want to honour the boy's memory, then do all you can to win this war."

"Is Harry for you..." the werewolf broke the sentence in sudden realisation and then started over in much graver tone "Was Harry for you nothing more than a weapon to win this war?"

"Not a weapon Lupin. A very promising soldier and possibly even future leader with many outstanding qualities most of which he never had a chance to develop. But it won't mean anything if we loose the war. Because then the memory of him will be forlorn. So instead of thinking up ways to honour his death we should put all our efforts into bringing down the one responsible for it."

"How can you speak like that about a boy?" Molly Weasley once again spoke "Are you really so heartless that you fail to see people those soldiers of yours are, Alastor?"

"I see more than you can think. And one thing I know is that you can't separate a soldier from a person. And Potter already was a soldier. He started forming and training an army last year. It's a pity we lost him but if we end up wallowing in self pity over his death we will only offend his memory."

"Hard as it may seem to accept, Alastor has a point, dear." Arthur Weasley came closer to embrace his wife "I feel as if I lost a son as well, but we have to continue what we started. We have to fight for what Harry believed in. This way his memory will live in our hearts."

A/N: I hope you liked the chapter. As usual your opinions are welcome. And for all those who are wondering – conservatists is a wonderful mixture of conservatism and extremists.


	9. Dissolving assumptions

Disclaimer: Let's see. . . If I really owned rights to one of the most popular books in the world would I really busy myself with writing non-profit fanfiction? I don't think so. The conclusion is simple. I don't own any of it and I don't think there is any chance for that to change in the future.

Time Turner of Souls

Chapter 9

DISSOLVING ASSUMPTIONS

Remus Lupin sat in the kitchen at Grimuald Place. He was pale, his hands were shaking slightly and he hasn't shaved or eaten since he first heard about Harry's disappearance. Right now he was desperately trying to gather thoughts but they stubbornly kept going back to the tragic death of the boy that was like a nephew he never had.

Harry. Little Harry. The only child of the Marauders. Ever since he was born it felt as if they were his uncles, his family, his protectors... When Remus saw him later he could not help feeling proud of the boy. As proud as he imagined he could be of his own son... And now he was lost. Lost forever... Whisked away from him and from this world before he even reached adulthood.

If at least there was a way he could ensure that Harry was granted a proper funeral. But as it was they didn't even have his body as it was kept as some sort of trophy by the most vile creature the world has seen...

Remus stood up suddenly a new determination suddenly lit in his eyes. No matter what voices of reason suggested he would not leave it like that. If nobody was willing to make an effort then so be it. But he will retrieve Harry's body. Even if it was the last thing he would do...

Now if he only knew where Harry was taken... He clenched his fists in determination. He was, after all, at Grimuald Place. The one place where the biggest source of Dark Arts available to the light side was. There might be no way to locate Harry with light spells but that didn't mean it wasn't possible at all. And he already carried a burden of darkness thrust upon him years ago...

_THE BOY WHO LIVED INJURED?_

_by Rita Skeeter_

_Our source who preferred to remain anonymous has recently provided us with quite distressing news. It seems that the reason for Harry Potter to go missing after his house was attacked is the fact that the Boy-Who-Lived was injured in the fight. The extent of his injuries is not yet known but well informed sources assure us, that they are not life-threatening and young Mr. Potter in on the road to recovery. Reportedly he managed to fend off the Death Eaters but not before they managed to kill his cousin and torture his uncle. It is though probably only due to Mr. Potter's skill that his aunt avoided the same fate. This reporter asks though, how long will it be before we can see our young hero again? The reports of his supposed disappearance have caused a notable disturbance and it would ease our minds to know that he is well again._

Traian looked at the article and a photo of himself taken at school probably sometime during the previous year. He shook his head as he finished the article. It was truly amazing how far from getting the facts right the newspapers could get.

He frowned as he tried to read the small print under the photo. He couldn't wait for Illy to get the potion to correct his eyesight. Now that he knew it was possible the discomfort of being forced to wear glasses was even greater.

After not seeing anything interesting he folded the newspaper and reached for the half-finished "Unicorn Glade" left on the desk. He didn't have a chance to read much further though because soon he heard the door to the room open slowly. He looked up and initially not seeing anyone he lowered his gaze to the floor. Just in time to see Ys slither into the room to invite him for breakfast.

A moment later he sat at the table already occupied by Voldemort. He nodded politely in response Traian's bid of good morning. They started eating in silence but soon after they engaged in a polite insignificant conversation centred chiefly around comments on food and paintings in the room.

In some distance from the grounds belonging to Voldemort a thin red line appeared on the grass and slowly formed a circle. When it was completed it started darkening filling the air with the smell of ash.

A dark smoke rose inside the circle a moment later. It started thickening with every second finally taking shape of a human. Once the figure was fully material it fell to its knees with a quiet moan.

The person in the circle took out a wand and proceeded to chant some incantation. Finally a black flame burst from the outline of the circle to dissolve after a moment. All that was left was a smoke swept away by the wind and a shape of a tired man shakily rising from the ground surrounded by the smell of burned grass.

Once the meal was finished Traian decided that he could finally start a more serious topic without rising comments about improper choice of meal conversations. He thought for a moment to find the best way to push the conversation in desired direction.

"I couldn't help but notice that you went somewhat easier on the Death Eaters on the last meeting" he stated eventually in conversational manner

"You could tell?"

"All they got off with were just a few threats. No Cruciatus or anything of the kind. All in all it was hard to overlook."

"For you. It's not as obvious for many others. I'm glad you noticed though. But you must keep a few things in mind."

"What things?"

"For one as far as they are concerned Harry Potter just met his demise. That means that on one hand they are more certain that I represent the winning side so they work harder to stay in my grace, thus making punishments unnecessary. On the other hand them seeing my lowering shall we say 'discipline standards' makes them more certain that I removed all notable obstacles on my way to victory, which will result in their even greater devotion in the upcoming future. Either way by doing that I'm only strengthening my position."

"And Dumbledore?"

"What about him?"

"Wouldn't he qualify as an important obstacle?"

"Hardly. While it is unwise to forget an enemy like him or to underestimate any enemy, he is not much of a threat to my ultimate victory."

"But isn't he..."

"One person I ever feared? If it was ever true it was when he was still my teacher. Later I merely respected him for his skills of managing masses and manipulating them. He was very dangerous at a time as it could be easily assumed that he wouldn't stop at sacrificing anything or anyone to gain his target."

"Was?"

"He made one mistake – put a bit too much power in the hands of his supposed puppet – you. He wanted to be the man behind young, inspiring hero with promethean complex. He started shaping you to fit this position at the same time slowly delegating some aspects of his unique position to you as your devotion to him grew. What he didn't expect was for his position to suffer in the process. When his puppet refused to be controlled anymore he found himself struggling to keep a fracture of power he once had.

"But shouldn't Dumbledore be feared? I mean he is already known for defeating a dark lord. That itself should make him a notable foe."

"It should if it were true. However since he never really defeated any dark lord the fact that he is known for doing it is hardly a reason to fear the man."

For a second Traian had no answer to that. Eventually he managed

"But if it wasn't Dumbledore who defeated Grindelwald than who did?"

"Oh it was him all right. But Grindelwald was no more Dark lord than he was a ballerina."

"I don't think I understand. Did he pretend then?"

"No. He had no pretence to that particular title. But you see... I assume that during your Muggle-provided education you learned about the Second World War?"

"Of course."

"Excellent. It will make the explanation a lot easier. You see I was just finishing school at the time. And I couldn't help but notice that while Muggles were blaming the war on Hitler the whole wizarding world seemed convinced that everything that was happening was because of Grindelwald. He seemed to be an interesting person then so when I left school I decided to find him hoping that I could learn a few things from him. After all he had to be extremely powerful wizard if he managed to achieve so much."

"And did you find him?"

"I did. I travelled to Germany posing to be an Irish businessman hoping for a lucrative contract with III Reich. I didn't have any problems keeping the story believable especially with my wand at hand just in case. When I finally arrived in Berlin I eventually found Grindelwald. And I must say that it was one of the greatest disappointments of my life."

"What happened?"

"The best way to answer that would be absolutely nothing. You see all that time I was operating under assumption that wizarding world knew the truth and Muggles were kept under belief that another Muggle, a dictator was responsible for the war. It seemed the only explanation. After all who would be more likely to rule half of Europe – a powerful wizard or a Muggle failure of a painter? Now take a guess. Who Grindelwald really was?"

"I don't know. A Muggle?"

Voldemort laughed.

"Not quite that bad. But not much better really. He was the minister of magic in Hitler's government. You see the wizarding world couldn't come to terms with the fact that poor Muggles, who were always completely innocent and needed constant protection from magic truth and whatnot could be actually responsible for the war. So they picked the wizard on the highest position among the enemy and blamed everything on him. And you know what the best part was? Grindelwald wasn't even powerful. He was a constantly sick elderly wizard who got the position because he was a specialist in concealing wards and before the war and during it managed to successfully hide most important weapon factories from potential spies. During the war he managed to reaffirm his usefulness by extensive study on deactivating golems."

"Golems?"

"Yes. I believe it made liquidating Jewish ghettos much easier when Nazis didn't have to worry about being ripped apart by the most powerful magical weapon the Jews had."

"So Grindelwald was chosen just because he was most useful?"

"Exactly. The man couldn't even duel but was loyal to the point when he would stop breathing if he thought he would gain greater favour of 'der Führer'. But he still made a better enemy in the eyes of wizards all over Europe than a man leading the country that started the war who was treated almost like god by his people. So Grindelwald stayed the 'dark lord' until the allied forces entered Berlin. Then a certain British wizard decided that a poster dark lord is not needed anymore as the war was about to be over anyway so he apparated in Berlin and killed Grindelwald in a duel hereby winning the war in the eyes of wizarding war."

"And nobody questioned this?"

"People believe what they want to believe. If by some unforeseen way Hitler managed to turn the tables in the war after death of Grindelwald I have no doubt that wizards would rather believe that Grindelwald rose from the dead than that he wasn't behind the war after all."

"So Dumbledore may not be as skilled as everybody thinks he is?"

"Oh, I wouldn't say that. He has a great knowledge, undoubtedly gained during his whole life and he has many notable skills. Only they seemed more centred around rhetoric and politics than is usually assumed."

"Then why did he have so much problem with Fudge? If he has so much skill in those fields..."

"I have no doubt that were Fudge a politician or even just a semi-intelligent man Dumbledore would have him under his influence in the matter of seconds. He however is everything but aforementioned. Which is exactly why he was chosen in the first place. As you know the minister of magic is appointed by Wizengamot and while Dumbledore may be supreme mugwump he had only one vote in this matter. And the most influential families of wizarding world weren't interested in having a minister that would simply implement Dumbledore's policy in the ministry. It was better to have an easy to bribe simpleton than Dumbledore's puppet. Of course he was encouraged to consult the Headmaster in all matters that weren't vital as it served to strengthen the old man's beliefs that he achieved his goal anyway."

"Still if he were as good politician as you say he is he wouldn't have fallen for that game..."

"You think so, Traian? Then follow me. Let me show you something."

Voldemort got up and slowly made his way to the main library of the house. There he went to a far corner where he levitated a simple brown box from the top shelf. With some surprise Traian noted that it wasn't covered with dust one might expect. Then again this could be probably expected in a house where house elves were actually doing their job.

"You know, my boy, even when I was still at school I was interested in the matters of politics. It was reflected in my reading newspapers, wizard and Muggle alike and saving more notable articles I found. I kept my collection of articles updated until 1981 when I was no longer able to do so. "

At that point it took every bit of Traian's willpower to keep his face impassive. "

But the events described in articles I want to show you happened much earlier than that." Voldemort calmly continued as if not noticing the impact of his previous words "I hope you are familiar enough with both history and Dumbledore's ideology to notice the full meaning of what you are about to see."

That said he opened the box to reveal a lot of yellowish paper with articles cut from many papers.

"What are those?" Traian asked a bit surprised upon noticing that hardly any of the photos in the collection was moving.

"A reminder of who Dumbledore is, his failings and weaknesses. As well as his greatest passion."

"Sounds impressive enough. But how can that all be derived from a collection of articles?"

"Why, are you doubting the power of the press, Traian?" Voldemort replied sarcastically "The greatest fear and notable weakness of the most influential is history. Or rather those who remember it. Take this article for example. Can you see the photo?"

"Winston Churchill and Josef Stalin during Yalta conference? What does that have to do with anything?"

"Do try to pay closer attention to one of Churchill's advisors. You can see him in the left corner."

"Well, he does look vaguely familiar."

"I should hope so. You know him quite well. But usually he isn't so clean shaved. He doesn't usually wear suits either."

Traian looked at the man and suddenly something jumped in place

"But... but it's impossible. Somebody would have recognised him."

"Just like you did right now? Besides, wizards pay surprisingly little attention to Muggle world."

"But wouldn't somebody have commented on the fact that Dumbledore suddenly shaved and disappeared for long periods of time."

"Not so long actually if you can apparate. And being raised in Muggle surroundings it never failed to amaze me how often wizards forget about possibilities given them by magic. Such as apparating on great distances. Or drinking potions that make hair grow in the matter of seconds."

"It can't be that simple."

"I'm afraid it is, which is yet another example that years of Muggle influence have taken toll on wizarding mentality. But we are steering off the topic. Allow me to show you a few more articles with Mr. Churchill's opinion of bending to Stalin's will and breaking Europe into two parts before and after his consultations with his 'trusted friends and advisors.' I dare say you may find it interesting"

Traian scanned the articles with his eyes

"No"

"If you find that hard to believe I wonder what you'll do with the next piece of information"

"The Red Cross..." the boy read aloud with white lips "Independent investigation... No point in aggravating... Alliance being more valuable... The greater good?"

"Interesting I gather."

"How could anyone let that go? He persuaded the allies to undermine the neutrality of the Red Cross to cover the misdeeds of the Red Army so they would be more agreeable during the later peace process... And why? Because of some unspecified greater good?"

Traian started reading the articles more and more agitated

"He could have as well built the iron curtain himself."

"Oh, I don't believe he was proud of what he did once it became apparent that his plans, whatever they were, failed. He certainly doesn't speak of it much. On other note you may find some older articles interesting. Here for example you can see the same familiar looking gentleman, though with a tad darker hair and moustache serving as an advisor to Mr. Chamberlain..."

Suddenly a strange bell ringing broke their discussion

"What was that?"

"I believe somebody has just entered the outer wards of the building."

"An attack?"

"Quite unlikely. But we may check the details. Whoever it is the wards themselves should prove enough protection. Tripping the outer, repelling ones just proves that somebody has enough determination to come here. But there are still warning ward and defensive one."

"Are they enough?"

"In most cases. The warning one uses mild force and analyses the intruder. By the time he gets to defensive one, should he choose to continue it uses lethal force based on the weaknesses recognised by the previous one." The second bell sounded in the background "Whoever it was the determination proved enough to get him through a warning ward. Perhaps it is time to see who decided to invade the place."

The Dark Lord pointed at a mirror on the wall with his wand

"_Video Protegem!_"

For a moment only white mist could be seen. Then the colour changed to silvery one. After a moment it started slowly dissolving

"Whoever it is seems to be very vulnerable to silver. A werewolf perhaps? He triggered only Argentsangua Mortis so I would suspect so."

"Argent..?"

"It changes all iron in blood into silver. It's a spell based mostly on alchemical process. It's the most powerful defence against lycanthropes and its only notable drawback being lack of any way of reversing the process. That can prove problematic if, for example you want to take someone to questioning. While death usually doesn't come for a few hours the pain the process causes makes the prisoner incapable of answering any questions. The only mercy you can offer the victim is a faster death."

"It's horrible."

"And necessary, I'm afraid. I'd never use it as the only ward but it is a part of final defence. I believe we can now see who entered the grounds."

The picture in the mirror cleared to show a fallen figure, obviously in a great deal of pain. To his horror Traian recognised the person

"Moony!" he breathed as all blood left his face. Before he could even fully comprehend what he was doing he was sprinting out of the house

When he finally reached the man on the ground his face was wet from tears. The Marauder's eyes were closed expression on his face clearly the one of pain.

"Moony! Remus! Can you hear me?" Traian asked frantically swallowing his tears "It's me, Harry. Please, Remus..."

The man's eyes opened and he looked at the boy.

"Harry. So it's true. It won't be long now then."

"It will be all right, Remus you will see." Traian forced himself to say despite knowing otherwise

"Of course it will be. Now that I can see you I have no doubt of it. My suffering will finally end and we'll all be together again."

Now Traian realised that Lupin thought he was seeing a ghost. Or some other kind of a spirit. By now he could hardly make out the words the man spoke.

"I'm surprised that James or Sirius didn't come with you. But no matter. It won't be long now, will it?" he closed his eyes again his expression dissolving into one of pure pain

Traian realised that he was holding his wand without any idea what he could do to ease the man's suffering even a bit. He hated not being able to give the man any comfort as the words of waiting hours until death ringed in his mind. He hated the situation itself as well.

Suddenly, the feeling he felt while casting unforgivable that waited at bay for some time came forward in full power. He suddenly realised that it didn't matter what was the hatred you felt aimed at, as it was the feeling itself that could be used for the spell. And he hated seeing Remus Lupin suffer like that.

"No." He finally managed to whisper through a tight throat. "It won't be long." His lips moved but even though it was completely quiet he could hardly hear his own voice as he spoke the next words "_Avada Kedavra_"

Tears were streaming down his face as the green light emerged from the wand.

A/N: I'm positive that I'm the slowest updater out there. Or if Not the slowest then I definitely have a place somewhere in the top ten. All I can say is that no matter how Harry Potter will end (and no doubt we will find out far sooner than I finish the story) this story will be finished eventually and in the way it was always intended to be finished. And for now – have fun reading Deathly Hallows.


	10. But the face remains calm

Disclaimer: Let's see. . . If I really owned rights to one of the most popular books in the world would I really busy myself with writing non-profit fanfiction? I don't think so. The conclusion is simple. I don't own any of it and I don't think there is any chance for that to change in the future.

**A/N**: Dear readers, I'm usually far from desperately demanding reviews but I hadn't managed to have this chapter read by beta yet (my friend who usually did that left the country which left me with a problem of finding new beta). I decided to post this chapter as is but since you are the first readers I would really appreciate it if you told me what you think. Thank you.

* * *

Time Turner of Souls

Chapter 10

BUT THE FACE REMAINS CALM

He couldn't tell how long he sat on the ground numb, not even able to sink into grief properly. Reality seemed something that happened around him but somehow didn't affect him in any way. His mind stubbornly refused to receive any signals coming from outside or to process any of those it already received.

He wanted to cry. He knew he did. But to do that he would have to convince his eyes that what just happened was real and that was something he seemed unable to do. He didn't move, his face was calm and he still held a wand in his hand. He didn't feel how cold the evening was or the stones on the ground. And the image before his eyes was, according to his eyes just that – an image. Not something real. It couldn't be.

Magical energies in his body shifted again, just like they did the first time he cast an Unforgivable. But he paid no mind to that either. He didn't feel like if he was dreaming. Or if he did, it was unlike any dream he ever had before. If he was dreaming it, he was also trapped in his dream as he didn't feel it was possible to wake up ever again. Despite his heart pounding rapidly in his chest.

His heart. That was the only sound he could hear. Sometimes it felt as if it was a deafening sound that swallowed all the other sounds. Then sometimes it was the silence that was deafening with only the sound of his heart available to break it. But for him no other sound existed at the moment. Not even the steps coming closer only to stop just behind him.

"From your reaction I gather he was a friend of yours. I'm sorry it had come to this"

No response

"I don't believe there is any consolation I could offer but I'm afraid it won't help any if you sit here. You should go back inside or at least wear something warmer if you wish to remain here."

Traian turned and looked at Voldemort with no comprehension in his eyes.

"I see." The man slowly bent down and helped the boy on his feet "Illy!"

"Master called? How can Illy help master?" the house elf appeared immediately showing a disposition much too cheerful to fit the situation.

"It seems Traian has gone into shock. Guide him to the drawing room, light the fire and give him something warm to drink. I'll join him soon."

"Yes, master." The house elf nodded and begun guiding the boy back inside.

Voldemort remained where he stood for a moment, calmly taking in the situation. Then he rose his sight and scanned the horizon as if considering something unfathomable. Then he turned his inhuman eyes back to the scene at hand and with a swish of his wand cast a freezing and hovering charms on the body. Then he slowly turned and went back inside the house.

III

As soon as he started coming back to reality Traian wished he hadn't. The events of less then an hour ago hit him again very hard. His helplessness about what happened stung him but not nearly as much as the feeling that he was, in fact, more than ever before, responsible for what happened.

"Is young master needing anything else? Illy can bring young master more tea. Does young master need a blanket?"

It took him a moment to realise that the elf was actually addressing him.

"No, thank you, Illy. That would be all" he finally managed only then realising that those were the first words he spoke since uttering the incantation. When that sunk in he almost choked on the knowledge.

The elf disappeared with a nod and Traian focused on the flames in the fireplace. It would probably help if he could break down. He felt that somehow crying until he had no tear left would offer some purification he needed so much at the moment. But he couldn't. Something deep inside him insisted that he couldn't cry. It was a startling feeling. Like awaking after an accident and discovering that you've lost partial control of your body. It was something he never wrote down as so vital before. Yet...

"That's the cost of the conviction. Once the spell is cast and the deed done you can't cry for the one you aimed it at. Your magic prevents it." The voice of Voldemort brought him out of his thoughts

"Why? That doesn't make sense." He didn't question how the dark lord knew what he was thinking about. There was no point, considering.

"You can say it's an imperfection of the spell. Or rather misconception of its maker. From what I read when I first found about it, the wizard who created it intended to make the caster feel no regrets over what he did. He apparently couldn't see the difference between not being able to shed a tear and not being willing to shed one."

"It's horrible."

"You can still grieve quietly. Your mind can accept it even if it may be hard at first. But eventually you get used to it." Voldemort stated as he sat in the second armchair by the fire

"I'm not sure if I want to ever get used to it."

"You may find that you won't have a choice about casting the spell. Then the best thing for you will be being ready for what it entails. You were unfortunate enough that the first time you used the spell you had to use it on a friend. I hope the next time you will be lucky enough to direct it on your enemies. It makes it easier then."

For a moment they sat in silence broken only by the quiet cracking of the fire.

"What happens next?" Traian finally whispered not able to voice the question aloud

"Next?"

"With... with Remus... what...?"

"What do you wish to happen?"

"I... I don't want him to be... Well, I want him to at least have a proper funeral. One where those who cared about him can offer they final farewell..."

"And who would you consider fitting into this group? Despite yourself obviously."

"I don't know. The first two choices I'd give are already dead. But I know my friends would want to be there as well. All the Weasleys... And perhaps Tonks..."

"In other words mostly the members or associates of the Order of the Phoenix?"

"I'm afraid so. The only person he ever knew on your side was Wormtail. And it was before he joined your side anyway."

"I must say it doesn't make the situation any easier."

"I didn't really expect it to be possible. It's just that... I believe he deserved at least that much." Traian's voice dropped to whisper again "He probably did this to bring me home. Either that or to avenge me. But he risked everything for me and I can't even..."

"I see you feel you need to do that. I said it wouldn't be easy but it's not impossible."

"How so?"

"It is my understanding that Wormtail owes you a life debt. Is that true?"

"Yes"

"As according to his knowledge he won't be able to ever pay it to you in person he might consider doing something he would expect you to want in order to pay it then."

"I don't believe he would take the risk."

"Perhaps not out of free will. But under a spell he may consider it his own will. The idea is not so far from what might have been his own one that he is likely not to notice being under the spell in the first place."

"Under a spell? But a spell to... oh."

"If it offers you a peace of mind I'm willing to call him and order him to dispose of the body. Giving him a direct order to the effect you intend would look suspicious which could have disastrous effects. But if you use the opportunity to put him under the spell then as long as your spell is powerful enough he will deliver the body wherever you want him to."

"I've never cast any compulsion charm before let alone..."

"Contrary to popular knowledge Imperius is easier than you'd expect. It's quite hard to get it wrong. It's the willpower of the caster and power of the spell itself that determine how strong the actual spell is."

Still feeling numb but with a new found aim Traian stood up

"If it's the last thing I can do for Remus, I'll do it. I'm ready to try."

"Very well, Traian. Ask Illy to give you a hooded cloak. There would be no purpose in you being recognisable and you need to consider the possibility of Wormtail catching a glimpse of you."

"I'm sure she'll find something."

"When you are ready come to the chamber that used to be a ballroom. That's where I call my Death Eaters. I'll send Ys to show you the way."

III

It's a strange feeling to find yourself in a place you only knew from dreams even if somewhere in the back of your mind you knew from the start that it really existed. Traian welcomed the strange feeling that came with coming to the place though. It offered detachment and detachment was at the moment the best he could wish for.

That and being in such a place made it easier to act in a way you never thought you could and do things you could never imagine yourself doing. Still taking the first step into the room he grew to know through his dreams, he hesitated.

Somehow it felt that stepping in there he agreed to something he wasn't quite aware of or formed some sort of commitment the nature of which he could not understand. With a deep breath he finally managed to overcome his doubts. After all, this should be easy. He didn't hold any even remotely warm feelings to Wormtail. How hard could it be to cast the Imperius on person you care nothing about and in good cause?

He looked at Voldemort who quietly gestured a dark corner of the room. Only when he was already there he noticed that Remus's body was lying on the floor. He gripped the wand tighter.

III

The Burrow was not a happy place it once was. There were few lights inside and it was much too quiet for a place that was usually a house of a large family.

At least that's what Molly Weasley thought as she looked around the kitchen of her house. They were supposed to soon move here again. Now she wasn't sure that time will ever come. The place wasn't safe. At least not as safe as the House of Blacks. And with the turn the war have taken...

"Artur, have you found it yet?" she asked to fend away sobs threatening to come

"We are doing what we can, Molly. It's been some time since we last needed the sphere. I believe it was back in the times when Grindelwald attacked Britain with those enchanted Muggle devices..."

"Oh, I just wish we could be back already. Standing in my own house like that..." she never got to finish the thought as a sudden knock on the door sounded

"Mum, you'd better stay back." Bill came to the kitchen with his wand already in hand "I'll see who it is. But be ready just in case"

She nodded and with slightly trembling hands readied her own wand.

"Who is it?" the elder Weasley boy demanded only to be answered with silence.

Then the knock sounded again.

"Who are you?" he tried once more only to receive no answer. Finally sending his mother a look he opened the door

Outside stood a short, very pale man. With a silver hand. Almost without a conscious thought Bill's wand was pointed at the visitors head.

"How dare you show yourself here?" he demanded through gritted teeth

The man seemed to pale even more. He shivered. Then slowly, as if he was afraid of what he was about to say he uttered "This was the only place I could think of going."

"You have nothing to look for here."

"Not me. I don't come for myself." The man's words became even more forced "I just owe him to... do that... if I can't do anything more."

"Owe who? What are you talking about?" Young Weasley's wand never moved away from its target

Slowly, very slowly Peter pointed at something that was away from Molly's range of sight. Seeing her son go pale however she moved closer to take a look.

On the ground, not far from the man, she could see an outline of the body of Remus Lupin.

"What did you do?" she suddenly demanded

"Wasn't me... the Dark Lord..." without any answers ready Peter couldn't find the right words for the situation. Finally the spell supplied his next line "He deserves a proper funeral. In the name of our former friendship."

"Get away from here! And don't you dare to say one more word about friendship! Coming from you it would only..." The man was more than happy to oblige. Before she could finish the sentence he was already gone

"Mum?" she saw her son standing next to her. Only then she realised that in her rage she stepped in the way of his spell "Why let him escape?"

"I... I..."Suddenly the matron of the Weasley family could not find words. Taking the scene before her door once more she hugged her son and dissolved into tears.

III

Traian entered his room on automaton. He managed to cast the spell and he could say his duty was done. But now that nothing remained for him to be done the fact that he could only grieve in his mind stung even more.

He picked up the unfinished "Unicorn Glade" and tried to read. He gave up after ten minutes when he realised that while he did turn pages he had absolutely no idea what he actually read.

It seemed that sleep was also something impossible but after he lied down he drifted into uneasy sleep. He dreamt of figures without faces moving in green-lit world. All of the faceless shapes were crying silent tears. Then he noticed one figure that seemed to be crying in blood. The longer he looked the more face of the figure took shape until he was staring at the face of Remus Lupin with dead eyes set on him.

He awoke sweating with the first rays of dawn. Fearing going back to sleep he got up and shook his head to fend away horrors of the dream. This proved to be a mistake as his memory quickly replaced them with horrors of the reality.

He went to the library, selected a new book and opened it with determination as if it was a shield against nightmares.

Shadow waving and morphing wasn't something he would normally be interested in. He would probably skip over the topic unless he specifically needed it. But right then he was nearly afraid to put the book away. As it was he feared the moment when rather slim book would end and leave him to his own thoughts.

By the time Illy appeared in the room to bring him the newspaper he was already nearing the end of the book.

"Young master doesn't sleep?"

"I woke early today. That's all."

"But Illy didn't know and couldn't help. And Illy should prepare young master's clothes before he woke."

"If it makes you feel better it's not a habit of mine. And as you can see no damage was done. If you want to prepare my clothes you can do it now."

"Illy will. Does young master need anything?"

"Not really."

"Then Illy will prepare clothes." With that the elf disappeared only to appear a moment later with a stack of clothing.

While his attire was being selected by the elf Traian took a look at the titles in the newspaper. On second page he found yet another article about Harry Potter – "Injuries of The-Boy-Who-Lived more serious than expected?". This time however he no longer found it amusing. He scanned the article and sighed. In a very twisted way the article was true. Whatever was left in him of Harry Potter was gravely injured right now but unlike the author of the article he doubted in the chances of recovery.

III

Soon enough Traian was walking to the dining chamber. He didn't really feel hungry but forcing himself to eat seemed a more bearable perspective than battling with his thoughts alone.

Once he arrived he found his host already sitting. With only a silent nod he slid into the chair.

"Wormtail reported back yesterday evening. Judging by my Legilimency probe he fulfilled the task you ordered him to." Voldemort's calm and quiet voice cut sharply into the boy's thoughts.

Traian examined his sleeve for a moment. He didn't know if he felt glad to know that at least one the final dignity for the last people who cared for Harry Potter was assured or disappointed that the man given the task of assuring it came back safely. Slowly he lifted his sight.

"He reported back?"

"Of course. He was expected to."

"But..."

"I did intend to show you his report but your mind was closely shut and I couldn't get through your barriers."

"My barriers?" Surprise in the boy's voice was evident "I wasn't aware I had any."

"Weren't you? I'd say their development was rather evident, if gradual."

"I don't believe I understand."

"Try to recall our interaction in the beginning. You were broadcasting your thoughts so openly that I had some trouble selecting those that actually were connected with the topic."

"You didn't even wait for me to respond."

"I didn't have to as I could see the response as it was forming. Then however, perhaps thanks to our conversations, you slowly organised your thoughts. At first the only difference was that you opened your thoughts but only to the extent relevant to our topic. Then every once in a while you managed to withhold the thought until it was fully formed sentence. Then, shortly before you came here our conversations reached an equal ground as you sent me only thoughts you intended as a response."

"I hardly even realised."

"The change was gradual, as I said. As well as quite unexpected. At first I simply wrote it off as chance."

"It was, after a fashion."

"Perhaps. But pushing chance to such an extent is truly something unheard of. I spent some time on studying the mind arts in my youth when I was still working as a teacher and I never came across something quite like that."

Breakfast appeared before them breaking the conversation for a moment. After focusing on the appearing dish for the moment Traian's thoughts wandered back to what he heard.

"You were a teacher?" he blurted out before realising how awkward it sounded

"Indeed. Didn't you know? I was under impression that you were quite well versed in my biography."

"Apparently not this part. My knowledge doesn't go far beyond what Dumbledore knew."

"Or rather what he wished to share."

"That I have the same knowledge he has, doesn't mean I got it all from him."

"I see. The fact that I was teaching escaped, however, both of you."

"So it would seem. I guess the key question here is when."

"Not long after I finished my schooling in Hogwarts. Soon after the war, in fact. The faculty of Durmstrang was hit hard and they were eager to employ anyone qualified to teach."

"But for everything I heard you disappeared after Hogwarts. If you were acting as a teacher surely somebody would..."

"Would they? As far as the world was concerned I did disappear. But first things first. What do you know about Durmstrang?"

"Not much. It's a school, somewhere north, reputed for teaching dark magic..."

"For all appearances Slavic but with oddly German sounding name."

"Well, yes."

"And I don't suppose you can think of any other name that bears similar dissonance?"

"Not really."

"How about Sankt Petersburg?"

Traian's look didn't hide his surprise.

"Leningrad?"

"At the time you learnt about it at school, yes. But back when the school was created Lenin wasn't even born. As the matter of fact it was built together with the rest of the city. It was then called Tzarskaya Magicheskaya Akademia, I believe."

"So why Durmstrang?"

"It was a nickname it gained under the surge of Goethe popularity over half a century later, a play on Sturm und Drang. Many students believed that the sound of the name fit German-sounding Petersburg. It wasn't until shortly after the city itself was renamed Petrograd that the school officially became Durmstrang. In a manner of speaking it was to show an opposition to communist trends. As you can imagine rationalistic trends in their ideology didn't bode well for magic and its users."

"Taking a stand in such a way seems just the thing that would make their situation worse."

"If the school was still in the open I don't doubt it would. Luckily enough though, it was entirely located on a small island so all it took were very strong wards and hiding spells, vanishing a few bridges and a couple memory charms for Durmstrang to seemingly disappear."

"But it still kept working despite the changes in the country."

"Exactly. Even though it was more reluctant than ever to take in Muggleborn wizards. One indiscretion could have dire consequences. Position of wizards was fragile to say the least, especially after our compatriots, concerned with the influence Rasputin was getting in Russia, worked subtly to discredit him, inadvertently discrediting also the Romanovs with the effects we both know. But the school functioned even after revolution and with the best teachers of imperial Russia it was still counted among the best in the world."

"'Best teachers of imperial Russia' is not the description of a school I'd expect when talking about a facility in bad need for teaching staff."

"True. But that was after the revolution and the Great War. When I went there it was already nearly thirty years later. And a lot happened in this time. Including the Siege of Leningrad."

"Oh."

"Indeed. Even with the help of magic only a small number of former faculty members survived. For a short time afterwards the school was closed but after the war it started slowly working again. And as I said they were in dire need for teachers. I spent some time there until they had their staff rebuilt. And speaking to them about the past, at least to those who felt they needed to talk about it, I learnt about Muggles and their ways what blitzes and the newspaper headings from my youth failed to teach me."

"That doesn't mean that all Muggles want to kill though."

"First of all, there is a difference between killing and what they were doing. In many cases killing would be an act of mercy in the face of their deeds. And it certainly shows what they are capable of doing even if that ability is normally kept dormant. I hope that there always will be at least a small group of wizards able to respond in kind. This way there is a chance for our survival."

"So that's what Death Eaters are? Final defence in case Muggles go totalitarian again?"

"Some don't need to go anywhere as they are already there. But my concerns don't go as far as the whole world. There is a difference between ambitious and unrealistic."

"Britain then?"

"Yes. After I finished my travels and came back here I started planning formation of such para-militant group."

"Called Death Eaters."

"The name largely proves how young and inexperienced I was at the time. I gathered inspiration from various sources and in youthful eagerness decided to combine it. And of course the final result was that nobody but myself understood the intended symbolism. But by then it was too late for a change."

"What symbolism?" Only at Voldemort's smirk did Traian understand how well his question illustrated the point.

"Starting from the most obvious. I wanted a name for a group concerned that would imply tradition and British culture. Unfortunately in making the decision my Muggle upbringing came to play."

"I still don't see the significance."

Voldemort laughed bitterly "Beefeaters. I admit that I could have made a better choice but then I still had a lot to learn. Then came the inspiration from my visit in Berlin."

"Nazis?"

"Schutzstaffel uniforms to be exact. And meaning behind them."

"Then I'm lost. Aside from glimpses of films in TV and photos at school I never saw German wartime uniforms. And even then I couldn't tell them apart."

"Pity. For everything you can say about German soldiers their uniform were masterfully designed. The element I speak of, however, was the skull on the hats. The symbol itself was born, if I'm not mistaken, in Prussia about two centuries ago. Maybe earlier. It stood for serving the cause to death. At the time it seemed fitting. So much in fact, that it extended also to the masks and symbol of my group."

"Loyal to death. That's not the first thought that comes to mind after seeing a skull hovering in the sky."

"I gathered that around the first article describing my group. But damage was already done."

"Not that people often look kindly at armed groups independent of any official authority."

"That often depends on the situation in the country. And we wouldn't work with the government. It worked closely with Muggle government, to the point of being subservient, and against many things we believed in. And it offered no dignity to wizards who believed in their own tradition. And that's aside from what it could lead to."

"I don't understand."

"British magical government protects Muggles but at the same time disregards them. And they would freely offer Muggle leaders any information concerning magical world with no reciprocal action. It's unsettling how easily such a situation could evolve into something I've already seen once during my years as Durmstrang teacher."

"Meaning?"

"The existence of school was kept secret from Muggles. But many wizarding circles, believing in an approach towards Muggles I described you, didn't think it necessary to hide their existence from the first secretary of the Party."

"I gather they made a mistake."

"You could say so. You probably remember the curious fascination you felt when you heard that Hogsmade which you were allowed to visit on weekends, is a completely magical village. From my observation most feel that way. For me, however, that particular detail lost its charm forever."

"Something happened in magical villages in USSR?"

"Actually magical villages in USSR happened. Stalin started by relocating all magical citizens to Siberia – to places where only with use of magic those people had a chance to stay alive. I remember people saying that the places were too severe even for gulags. To this day I try in vain to convince myself it was exaggeration. Then those who lived there were given tasks that engineers were at the time unable to do. All in name of working for their country."

"But nobody could force them to do anything."

"It's sometimes hard to imagine that there is a generation that is already so oblivious." The older wizard said with a sight before turning back to Traian "You didn't refuse Joseph Vissarionovich. That was the rule and it was created by practice, not by law. For a reason. He was also a master in placing spies, starting distrust, offering small privileges for you and your family for certain favours and creating unequal rules. Finally, those who tried to defy him disappeared. Not to be ever found again. As simple as that. People quickly learn under such circumstances."

"So working independently was non-optional."

Voldemort nodded and Traian wanted at first to say something more. He changed his mind in the last moment. He looked down at his plate to discover that somehow during their conversation he managed to eat his breakfast. Stricken suddenly by a pang of strange guilt he quickly excused himself and went back to his room.

He tried reading again but by the time he finished the shadow book he realised that it didn't help. He couldn't cry but he felt he'd go crazy if he couldn't find a way to vent his feelings. In desperation he wend to his desk, took some parchment, selected a quill and started writing.

_Dear Moony,_

_I wish I didn't have to write this letter. Because then it would mean that I have managed to tell you everything I wanted to in person..._

III

Chaos. That was one of the few words that could describe what was happening at 12 Grimuald Place after Molly Weasley apparated from the Burrow.

Even before she said a word it was obvious something must have happened. First enquiries were those concerning the safety of the remaining two Weasleys. It took her a moment to whisper what really happened. Which was when the Pandemonium erupted.

For nearly an hour everybody talked at once. Some were trying to determine when they last saw Remus Lupin. Others speculated on what had actually happened. The situation remained that way until the apparition of Minerva McGonagall, whom someone firecalled in the commotion.

The first thing she did was to order all children present upstairs. Then she called for silence and, as calmly as she could, she questioned the Weasley matron on the facts she had. Then she nodded slowly and decided to call an emergency meeting of the Order. The situation was becoming too much for her to handle.

III

Elsewhere a young man sat at the desk, writing.

_... Sometimes I feel as if life __consisted mostly of 'too lates'. I know I will never completely forgive myself for being the cause of your death. I tried to find a way to work best with what I was given from life. I made decisions that I considered best but when I did I never realised just how much I meant to you and what you were willing to do for me. Why if that, that you know someone would be ready to give his life for you only when he does it? I hope that wherever you are now you will be able to forgive me one day even if I won't forgive myself. I will always remember you._

_Har-_

His hand hesitated but finally with a swish of a quill he signed

_Traian_

When he was done he carefully folded the parchment and slowly went to the fireplace. He threw the letter in and stood looking as the flames slowly started licking it.

* * *

A/N: First – to all the 'my boy' haters out there: you may be glad to note that Voldemort doesn't use the words now. I wanted it that way to show that with the decision Traian made he is no longer a boy in his eyes. It would probably be an obvious change in chapter or two but I wanted to give you some peace of mind as it will probably be some time before the next chapter. 

Now, on the names: While it's true that changing of a name may seem cliché, it's an old news that cliché going long enough becomes tradition. And in cases like that I'm all for going with tradition as long as it's reasonable. After all names for longest time symbolised something more than just something you respond to when called out in a crowd. In many cultures names were symbolic and held an innate power. It's not without a reason that you can find fairy tales and legends where knowing a true name of someone/something was the key. Same goes for changing names – it traditionally marks an important turn of life. Sometimes giving up an old life completely. That also has examples in myths, legends or, if you are more religious, even in Bible. That device was used from then on it it's not uncommon in the world literature. So this if a tradition I decided to go with. That said, let me underline (a few times) that I would never choose a name because it "sounds cool" or because "I always liked it soo much". I try to find a reason in either historical parallel or in the story itself. But if that still makes it a cliché still – oh well. I hope the character's name wasn't the only reason you read the story.

I hope you all liked the chapter. Reviews will be, of course, appreciated. Oh, and if you leave interesting comments that are worth responding please – leave some way for me to respond.


End file.
